These Days, Ya Gotta Have A Sequel!
by Magdalena Iris Roth
Summary: COMPLETED What if Stu had decided to sneak away when he found out that Sidney had called the police? Fanfic about the first Scream movie, where Stu lives! yay [Rated for violence, language and adult content]
1. Peer Pressure

Author's Note:  
  
Bonjour! And welcome to my world, mwahahaha!!! *evil laughing subsides* Yes... someone has actually written a fanfic where Stu from the first Scream movie actually lives! (What can I say... I have a thing for Matthew Lillard... and yes, I am kinda ashamed to admit it!) So anyway... please read it, its better than it sounds... I promise!  
  
~ Magdalena Roth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
******************************  
  
These Days, Ya Gotta Have A Sequel!  
  
******************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The telephone rang in the background while Billy ran around the kitchen in search of Sidney and her father.  
  
"Should I let the machine get it?" Stu asked in a weak voice, hunched over the kitchen counter.  
  
Billy ran to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Are you alone in the house?" the creepy voice echoed over the phone to him.  
  
"Bitch! You bitch, where the fuck are you!" Billy screamed into the receiver.  
  
"Not so fast we're gonna play a game-" the creepy voice suddenly changed into Sidney's, "its called guess who just called the police and reported your sorry mother-fucking ass!!!"  
  
Stu stumbled to the chair and sat down in it, leaning his head on his arm, which was stretched across the table. Blood then began to pour from his mouth as he wept slightly.  
  
"Find her you dip shit, get up!" Billy yelled at Stu, pointing the revolver at his head.  
  
"I can't Billy you already cut me too deep, I think I'm dying here man!" Stu whaled.  
  
Billy passed the phone to Stu, laying it on his shoulder.  
  
"Here, talk to her." He whispered, turning around and walking away.  
  
Stu grabbed the phone, pressing the receiver to his ear as he crossed his legs.  
  
"Hello?" he asked in a faded voice.  
  
"Ah, Stu, Stu, Stu... what's your motive, Billy's got one, the police are on their way... what are you gonna tell them?" Sidney asked tauntingly.  
  
"Peer pressure, I'm far too sensitive."  
  
Billy quickly grabbed the phone from him.  
  
"I'm gonna rip you up you bitch! Just like your fucking mother!"  
  
"Ya gotta find me first you pansy-ass momma's boy!!!"  
  
"Fuck!" Billy screamed, throwing the phone, hitting Stu in the head.  
  
"Ah! You fucking hit me with the phone, dick!"  
  
Billy frantically ran into the living room, ripping up the seat cushions to the couch while he screamed obscenities as Stu picked up the phone.  
  
"Did you really call the police?" Stu asked innocently as he slowly bled to death.  
  
"You bet your sorry ass I did!" Sidney said cruelly.  
  
"My mom and dad are gonna be so mad at me!" Stu cried to her.  
  
Billy stopped ripping up the couch cushions as he slowly walked towards the hallway of the house, his bloody hands covered in white feathers. Quietly he crept down the hall, trying to think of where Sidney was hiding, then suddenly, it dawned on him... the hall closet! He walked to the closet door, pointing the revolver at it, but then he was distracted by the sound of Jamie Lee Curtis screaming on the TV, he turned towards the living room...  
  
"Aahhhhh!" both Billy and Sidney screamed at the same time as she lunged from the hall closet, dressed in the killer's outfit, thrusting the sharp tip of the umbrella into his upper chest.  
  
Billy dropped both the knife and gun on the floor as he fell back against the wall in pain, Sidney then stabbed him again, Billy fell to the floor unconscious. Sidney took off the ghost mask, she picked up the knife, throwing the gun out of Billy's reach, she then ripped off the black outfit.  
  
Billy suddenly jumped, grabbing Sidney by the legs, knocking her to the floor. She moaned as he crawled on top of her, trying his best to strangle her with his bare hands. Sidney kicked him between the legs, causing him to roll off of her as she scurried across the floor in search of the gun. Billy then climbed on her back, rolling on top of her once again.  
  
"Say hello to your mother!" he spat angrily as his bloody hands closed around her throat.  
  
Sidney jabbed her thumb into the wound in his chest, Billy arched up in pain as a bullet suddenly entered his chest. Gale stood in the doorway, gun in hand, quickly Sidney went over to where Randy was laying on the floor, still stunned from when he was shot.  
  
"I guess I remembered the safety that time, you basterd!" Gale spat as Randy stumbled over to the door with Sidney.  
  
The three walked over to where Billy's lifeless body lay.  
  
"Careful! This is the moment where the supposedly dead killer comes back to life, for one last scare." Randy uttered, Billy's body sprang up as Sidney shot him in the head, killing him at last.  
  
"Not in my movie!" Sidney said smugly.  
  
"Thank god its over." Gale whaled in relief.  
  
"Wait!" Sidney screamed. "Stu!"  
  
The three ran to the kitchen, they stared in horror at the blood trail that led from the chair to out the back door, the bloody phone was hanging off the table, swinging back and forth.  
  
Stu hobbled across the field, bleeding profusely as he used all his energy to make it to the road. A passing car slowed down as they caught sight of the bleeding man, they pulled over to where he was to help.  
  
"Are you okay?" the guy in the passenger's seat asked as he got out of the car.  
  
"Take me to... to the... the hospital!" Stu said trembling.  
  
The man and the woman driving helped him into the car.  
  
"Woodsboro Hospital isn't far-" the woman said as Stu interrupted her.  
  
"NO! Take me to the hospital in the next town!" Stu demanded.  
  
"Man its too far... you'll be dead by the time we-"  
  
"Just do it Damnit!" Stu shrieked, the two people nodded, deciding to do as he said, after all... it was probably going to be his last request at the rate he was loosing blood.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
So... there's the first chapter, should I continue the story? Or do you all think it's a stupid idea, letting Stu live?  
  
Please send me your reviews... let me know if you want me to continue the legacy of Stuart Macher. 


	2. New Arrivals

Author's Note:  
  
First off - a thanks to all you out there that reviewed and liked my story... thank you!  
  
Second off - I am a little pissed that this is the only story out of sixty- some-odd where anyone actually thought of bringing back Stu! Damn you stupid, non-Matthew Lillard liking people! *clears throat* Sorry about that sudden outburst, no harm intended.  
  
Third off - (That is if anyone is actually reading this nonsense) this is the next chapter, its kinda short... I know! But it's hard trying to capture the sheer insanity (and brilliance) that is Stu! So back off! Anyway, enough rambling... here is the next chapter... I hope you like it!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Two years had passed since the killings at Woodsboro. The talk about the murders from the press had died down considerably after Gale Weathers had published her famous book "The Woodsboro Murders" and reported a cadre of stories about "The Killer That Got Away!" or "A Psycho At Large!". Sidney and Randy had both enrolled at a college in California the prier year, hoping their lives would finally be normal, little did they know of the danger that lurked on the other side of the country...  
  
It was a hot September day in New York, all the new arrivals to NYU were scurrying around the campus lawn, trying to find their luggage and room numbers. Cassie grabbed her bags from the backseat of her parent's car, she was nineteen and had long straight light brown hair.  
  
"Have a nice time Cassie honey, and call me as soon as you get settled in!" her mom told her.  
  
"Okay mom, I will, bye."  
  
The yellow cab pulled up to the curb, the brunette stepped out of the cab as the driver handed her her bags from the trunk. The girl was eighteen, had pale skin and was dressed completely in black, despite the late summer heat. Her black-lined eyes peered through her small sunglasses as she stared at the campus lawn, annoyed as she glared at the mess of students.  
  
Another cab pulled up as the other pulled away, the tall boy in his early twenties stepped out, he smiled evilly as he glanced at the students.  
  
"Uh, nice look sweetie! Didn't anyone tell you that the beatnik look went out in the eighties?" a short blonde said hurtfully to the brunette as her group of followers laughed.  
  
"Bitch!" the brunette in black whispered as she walked towards the campus, the tall boy watched her closely for a moment then distracted his attention to the blonde that had made the comment.  
  
She was proud of her cruelness, like someone else he once knew, in fact... she kinda looked like Tatum, same short blonde hair, mean eyes, and always knew a good comeback. If it wasn't for her slight facial feature differences, She could have been Tatum's twin.  
  
"Lori!!! Its time to check out the dorms!" one of the many girls in the blondes entourage yelled.  
  
Lori was her name, Lori Jameson, and she had obviously been as popular at her high school as she was now at college.  
  
The girl's dormitory halls were flooded with newly arriving students. Cassie entered the bare dorm room, she sat down her bags and looked around. As she stared at the blank white walls, Cassie heard the sound of someone else coming into the room behind her, it was her new roommate.  
  
"Hey, I guess we're roommates..." Cassie said to the brunette that was dressed in all black clothing.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." The brunette said, sad but politely.  
  
"I'm Cassie... well Cassandra Walsh, but everyone calls me Cassie."  
  
"I'm Maggie, Maggie White." The brunette stated, introducing herself to her new roommate.  
  
"Well, Maggie... lets start redecorating, shall we?" Cassie enthusiastically suggested, Maggie agreed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Stu had his target, Lori, he had to befriend her, it was his only hope. If he blended in with her clique of demeaning, brain-dead, popularity prone assholes, then he wouldn't be seen as a murder suspect so easily. He was a little paranoid at being recognized, but then again, hardly anyone remembered Woodsboro, and all they really did remember was Gale Weathers and her publicity stunts, not a missing psychotic teenage murderer.  
  
So the first thing Stu did was become friends with some of the guys Lori hung with. He would drink with them, party with them, flirt with the sorority girls they would bring over, everything a popular guy would do. After weeks of fronting with the jocks and preps, Stu had finally made an impression on Lori.  
  
"So, when are you finally gonna ask me out?" Lori asked him in an arrogant tone at one of the parties.  
  
"I don't know, when you say yes." Stu said smugly.  
  
"Well in that case..." Lori leaned in towards him, "yes." She whispered as she came in closer and kissed him.  
  
Cassie walked over to where Lori was, about to ask her something when she realized she was kissing Stu.  
  
"Oh, I see you two are busy..." Cassie muttered, turning around to leave.  
  
"No- wait." Lori said, breaking her kiss with Stu, pushing him away rudely. "Now what?" she asked Cassie, treating Stu like a secondhand object.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had seen Devon anywhere?" Cassie asked awkwardly, looking at Stu sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, yeah, he's outside with the guys." Stu said as he leaned against the wall, feeling a little used.  
  
"Thanks" Cassie muttered, walking away to find her boyfriend.  
  
Lori turned back towards Stu, not even apologizing for her rudeness.  
  
"Who was that?" Stu asked.  
  
"Oh, her... just an old friend from high school, we were cheerleaders together." Lori told him, thinking it was impressive.  
  
"Really, you were a cheerleader?" Stu asked in a screechy voice.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well let's see if you can still make the team!" Stu shrieked, picking up Lori and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her up the steps eagerly as she laughed frantically. 


	3. Suspicion

Author's Note:  
  
Hey, sorry about the delay... things have been a little hectic lately. I've been sick, not to mention the pain of writer's block eating at me! So sorry for the wait.  
  
I have to say, I wasn't always a Scream fan... in fact the only reason I have the first two movies on tape is because my mom liked them. And I only have like 30 seconds of the third one on tape (because of Jay and Silent Bob). So I guess you could say the only reason I want the DVD of the first Scream is because of Matt...  
  
Wow, I've come so far in five and a half years... NOT! I've gone from hiding my face during the stab scenes when I was 11, to almost licking the TV screen now... oops... did I just write that? *dies of embarrassment*  
  
Anyway... just read the story!  
  
~ Maggie Roth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie ran down the hallway, her black combat boots squeaking against the tile floor as she rushed to her first class. She scurried through the doorway, everyone in the classroom stared at her as she darted in, late. Stu looked up at the brunette that had just sprang into the room, she glanced around at everyone uncomfortably.  
  
"And you are?" The professor asked her awkwardly.  
  
"Uh, Maggie White." She muttered out of breath.  
  
"Maggie White?" the teacher mumbled as he ran his finger down the list of names on his desk. "Ah, here it is, Margaret White?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded with embarrassment on her face.  
  
"Please take a seat anywhere... and please be on time from now on." The professor commented, Maggie nodded in agreement.  
  
Stu glanced at her suspiciously, wondering where he had heard that name before... it seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on it! Maggie sat down two seats back in the next row, she put her head down on the desk shamefully.  
  
"As you all know, this is film class. So how bout we discuss the production of films?" The teacher stated, trying to get the class' attention.  
  
After class Maggie walked down the hallway slowly, she stared at the floor as she walked, depressed as usual.  
  
"Hey, how was your first class?" Cassie asked Maggie as she walked up to her.  
  
"Great, just great..." Maggie said unenthusiastically.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Just kinda made a fool of myself... feels like high school all over again." She sighed.  
  
"Na, I'm sure things will be better, everyone looks like a fool on their first day, trust me!" Cassie assured her, Maggie smiled.  
  
"I miss lockers..." Stu said sadly as he walked alongside the two girls.  
  
"Hell, I don't!" Cassie said confidently. "I never could remember my combination."  
  
Maggie laughed shyly as she looked down while she walked, Stu looked over at her curiously.  
  
"What about you?" he asked Maggie.  
  
"Oh, I never used my locker anyway." She muttered softly.  
  
"Why, too busy?" he asked.  
  
"No, too paranoid I guess." She answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cassie questioned confused.  
  
"I don't know... It's just that anyone in the school could get into it... teachers, principle... " She listed.  
  
"The cops." Stu said suddenly, Maggie stopped walking and stared up at him suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, them too." She murmured.  
  
Maggie walked away from them quickly, Cassie glanced over at Stu as they stood in the hallway.  
  
"What was that all about?" Cassie asked him.  
  
"I don't know." He replied, walking away from her, Cassie just stood in the same spot confused.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Stu walked into his room, where his roommate Devon was watching TV.  
  
"What are you watching?" Stu asked after hearing the screaming coming from the television.  
  
"Carrie, there's nothing else on." Devon told him.  
  
Stu laid down his backpack and sat on his bed as he stared at the TV, almost hypnotized by it.  
  
"Holy shit! That's it!" Stu muttered as he watched Carrie burn down the gymnasium, the taunting cries of her mother echoing 'They're all gonna laugh at you!' in his mind.  
  
"What?" Devon asked from a daze as he read a psychology book.  
  
"Huh, oh... nothing, just realized something, that's all." Stu said unconvincingly as he gazed into the television, his newfound wisdom now plaguing his mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The sun was setting as Cassie read from her psychology book, writing down every other phrase, making notes of them. Maggie sat on her bed, which was draped in black sheets, as she watched an old black and white movie.  
  
"God! Look at this! It's hilarious! And to think, people were actually scared of this kinda stuff back in the 60's!" Maggie mocked as she focused on the TV screen.  
  
"What are watching?" Cassie asked her, glancing up at the screen from her book.  
  
"13 Ghosts... look how old it is!" the brunette laughed.  
  
"Weird." Cassie muttered, going back to her book.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at their door, Cassie jumped up to see who it was, she cracked the door slightly, then she closed it and unlocked the chain. Cassie opened the door to her boyfriend Devon, who smiled at her cheerfully.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she asked in a cocky tone.  
  
"Ouch! Somebody's in a bad mood." He answered.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't like being ditched for drunken buffoons!" She smarted.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry..." he apologized, then he glanced in the room at Maggie. "Can we go somewhere private and talk?" he pleaded with Cassie.  
  
"Fine, let's talk!" she said angrily, then she turned towards her roommate. "I'll be back later, bye." She said to Maggie.  
  
"Bye." Maggie sighed, Cassie then left with Devon.  
  
Maggie sat on her bed, too enthralled by the black and white horror movie to remember to put the chain back on the door, then she heard something from outside. Maggie got up from the bed, she walked to the small window and peered out, a group of sorority boys were chasing some girls around the lawn, Maggie sighed as she stood at the window, her back to the door. Slowly she remember her movie, she turned around... jumping with fear when she saw that someone else was in the room with her... it was Stu. 


	4. Confessions

Author's Note:  
  
Found a little something out last night... if you are a Scream (as in the trilogy)/William Castle (House On Haunted Hill, 13 Ghosts) fan you might be kinda interested in it...  
  
In the movie Scream 2, at the beginning where they are entering the movie theater to see the movie Stab, a fake replicate of the Ghost faced killer is flown overhead in the theater. As I was watching the documentary 'The Tale Of Two Houses' on the House On Haunted Hill DVD, they mention one of William Castle's horror gimmicks for the film House On Haunted Hill when it first debuted in 1958... he would have the theater operators fly a fake skeleton overhead in the theater to scare the audience. And not to mention the 'Stab-O-Vision' sign on the screen before the movie starts, which is reminiscent of Castle's Illusion-O gimmick used for 13 Ghosts. So I just think its kinda cool that they did the same thing in the movie Scream 2... adds to the nostalgia don't cha think?  
  
Anyway, back to the story, sorry for the delay...  
  
~ Maggie Roth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What do you want?" Maggie asked a little startled, but trying her best not to show it.  
  
"What? I need a reason to..." Stu paused, thinking of what exactly he was doing in her room. "barge in, uninvited..." he mumbled to himself, grinning slightly between words.  
  
"Well, how bought you think up a reason on your way out." She stated firmly.  
  
Maggie walked over to the door and opened, gesturing for him to exit the room, instead Stu only walked further in the opposite direction, he walked over to Maggie's bed and sat down on it casually.  
  
"So, what high school did you go to?" he asked her out of nowhere.  
  
Maggie sighed, a little shocked at his arrogance, she closed the door and walked over to him.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she questioned.  
  
"Well I just realized you never mentioned it..."  
  
"That's cuz no one asked. Speaking of which, what high school did you go to?" she asked him bluntly.  
  
"Why?" he responded, glaring at her suspiciously.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat..." he muttered evilly.  
  
"Well, I'm a lot bigger than a cat." She said smugly.  
  
"But are you smarter?" he said in a tone so serious it sent chills up Maggie's spine.  
  
Maggie didn't answer, just glanced down at the floor shyly, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Look," he said standing up and walking closer to her. "I know the whole name thing's fake..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she wondered, trying to play it off.  
  
"Margaret White! Come on, its too easy!" he announced confidently.  
  
"I still don't know what you..." she mumbled innocently.  
  
"They're all gonna laugh at you!" he shrieked, almost laughing. "Its too easy." He whispered.  
  
Maggie remained silent.  
  
"I mean it took me awhile to figure out, but when you think about it..." he started to say, walking closer to her, almost towering over her. "It's too easy, that's why I didn't figure it." He looked down at her curiously. "Don't tell me it's all a coincidence!"  
  
She glared up at him, a hint of anger in her dark eyes.  
  
"Oh and what, you're better than me? Stuart Strode??? Come on!" she fussed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not even a fan of Halloween and I knew that one!" she spat.  
  
"Well at least I didn't take the whole name, I mean how obvious is that!?!" he whined.  
  
"Wow, we've been arguing for what? Three minutes now, and still no accusations?" she said finally.  
  
"What accusations?" he asked, walking away from her slowly.  
  
"Well usually its something like, 'you blew up your old school, no, wait... you hacked your parents into little pieces!' What do you have to add to the pile of wrong guesses?"  
  
"You tell me?" he whispered, staring at the movie on the television.  
  
"You first." She remarked.  
  
"Nope! I asked you first!" he smarted, still focused on the TV.  
  
"Well, I kinda..." she trained off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kinda killed the captain of the football team and made it look like a suicide..." she said uneasily, shame sounding in her voice.  
  
"That's it?" Stu asked disappointed. "You killed the captain of the football team?"  
  
"And the head of the cheerleading squad... and the class president..." she listed, Stu suddenly distracted his attention away from the TV, towards Maggie. "And the most popular girl in school..."  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough..." he muttered, a little shocked, but impressed at the same time.  
  
"So, Sigmund Freud, what'd you do?" Maggie demanded to know.  
  
"Ever heard of Woodsboro?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that quack Gale Weathers wrote a book about it, 'The Woodsboro Murders' I think it's called?"  
  
Stu nodded.  
  
"You're telling me, you're the missing killer from Woodsboro?" she inquired with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He murmured.  
  
"Understatement of the century!" she sighed sarcastically, Stu smiled slightly. 


	5. Quite Dramatic

Author's Note:  
  
Okay Snoopy... here it is... the next chapter, just for you... NOW WRITE MORE ON YOUR SCREAM STORY!!!  
  
*raises eyebrows in a crazy manner*  
  
!!!MOW!!!  
  
*slaps Snoopy across the face*  
  
And I might just update my Eastwick fic as well... maybe... its up to Melody... not me!  
  
For the rest of you out there who aren't Snoopy... or Woodstock for that matter, here is the next chapter... I hope you like it, and please don't hesitate to review!  
  
Thanx again,  
  
~ Jenna the Snoopy Clone  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So... now what?" Maggie sighed with boredom, Stu only shrugged his shoulders dully.  
  
Just as Stu was about to say something the door to the room flew open, causing them to jump with surprise.  
  
"Oh! Sorry... I didn't know you were..." Cassie mumbled, tears streaming down her face as she trailed off.  
  
"Are you okay, what happened?" Maggie asked, walking over to her roommate.  
  
"I'm fine..." she shuttered, obviously lying.  
  
"What happened to you?" Stu asked bluntly, ducking down slightly to get a good look at her face.  
  
Cassie put her head down even further, trying to hide the bruise on her cheek.  
  
"God Cassie, how could you let him do that to you?" Maggie said in shock.  
  
"It was my fault... honestly..." she whispered through her mess of tears.  
  
"Was it Devon?" Stu asked her.  
  
Cassie nodded slowly.  
  
"You know him?" Maggie questioned him.  
  
"Yeah, I know him..." Stu squawked, a dark look in his eyes. "He's my roommate..."  
  
"I feel sorry for you then." Maggie added, helping Cassie down the hall towards the bathroom.  
  
Stu watched them walk away, he stood in the doorway for a moment, not sure of what to do... then he knew.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Here..." Maggie said kindly, setting the cup of coffee on the table by Cassie's bed.  
  
"Thanks, what time is it?" Cassie asked her, yawning as she got out of bed.  
  
"Eight thirty..." Maggie stated, looking down at her watch.  
  
"I got class in an hour!" she moaned in an annoyed tone, pushing back her light brown hair.  
  
"You feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah... my face doesn't hurt so much... but inside... still hurts like hell." Cassie whaled quietly, looking down sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Maggie told her.  
  
"Don't be." She muttered. "I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him..."  
  
"They always do." Maggie uttered under her breath as she walked towards the door, leaving Cassie to her thoughts.  
  
"Hey!" Stu shouted to Maggie as she walked down the sidewalk to the campus. "About last night..." he said, running up to where she was, walking alongside her.  
  
"What about last night? Its not like we had sex or anything." she said candidly, struggling to ignore his presence beside her.  
  
"Well I never said that we did!" he responded coldly.  
  
"Look, I can't talk to you about this right now! I have to go to class!" she muttered, looking around almost as if she were lost.  
  
"So do I!" he added, Maggie then remembered they had the same film class together.  
  
She sighed with annoyance, looking up at him grudgingly, Maggie then walked into the main building, towards her class as Stu followed.  
  
"What's going on?" Maggie asked in confusion as she looked around at the crowed hallway, which was crawling with police officers.  
  
"I have no idea..." Stu said dryly, glancing around at the detectives intriguingly.  
  
"How are we gonna get to class, they won't let anyone through!" she sighed stressfully.  
  
"Are you Stuart Strode?" one of the detectives asked Stu as they walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Stu, why?" he questioned cautiously.  
  
"We understand that you were the roommate of a Devon Satterly..." the man in the blue suit muttered, looking down at the case file in his hand.  
  
"Were?" Stu asked calmly.  
  
"Mr. Satterly was found in the bushes not far from the campus around five thirty this morning, he had been stabbed several times." The detective informed them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Maggie whispered despairingly.  
  
"And you are?" the cop asked her curiously.  
  
"I... uh..." she stuttered, forgetting her own name at the moment.  
  
"She's uh... my girlfriend..." Stu said suddenly, trying to think something up as he pulled her closer to him in an almost hugging gesture.  
  
Maggie stared up at him blankly, astonished for a second at his arrogance, she then looked back at the detective... focusing on the conversation at hand.  
  
"This is my card, contact me later today when you are available to talk, there are still some things we're unclear about." The detective said to Stu, handing him the small card with his cell number on it.  
  
"Sure thing!" Stu answered willingly, the detective walked away from them, taking the cops with him. "Well that was quite dramatic..." he muttered to Maggie, showing no emotion towards what he had been told.  
  
"I gotta tell Cassie!" she said suddenly, pulling away from him.  
  
"Wait!" he called to her, pulling the brunette back against him. "If we don't go to class it might look suspicious..." he whispered to Maggie.  
  
"And if one of us takes the time to actually care for our fellow human being we would be seen as suspicious?" she asked him coldly.  
  
"Devon was hardly worth grieving over!" he uttered unemotionally.  
  
"I was referring to Cassie." She stated bitterly, pushing away from him in the opposite direction, back to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Stu stomped his feet slightly, grunting with aggression as he bit his bottom lip, enraged at the way the tiny brunette had dismissed him so carelessly. 


	6. Conspiracy Theory

"Dead?" Cassie asked astonished, her hazel eyes beginning to well up with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Maggie muttered sympathetically as she sat across from her on the bed.  
  
"I... I can't believe..." Cassie's words staggered between her tears. "How?"  
  
"I... don't know." Maggie whispered, lying to her roommate, trying not to make the matter worse.  
  
Cassie turned towards the window, her light brown hair falling in her eyes slightly as she gazed out the glass at the sunny day that seemed to occur only outside their room.  
  
"I loved him... I really did..." she murmured, pausing before she burst into a hysterical fit of tears.  
  
Maggie only sat next to her in silence, overwhelmed with sadness... not for Devon, but for Cassie.  
  
Suddenly a knock came upon the doorframe, Maggie turned towards the sound, Stu stood outside their dorm. Maggie immediately jumped up and walked to him.  
  
"What do you want now?" She whispered to him even more annoyed then before.  
  
"Come 'er, I need to tell you something, now!" He urged her.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute..." Maggie said to Cassie, she only nodded drearily.  
  
"Okay, what?" Maggie asked him as they walked down the stairs, out of the girl's dorms.  
  
"You are never gonna believe what those stupid ass cops think happened now!" Stu babbled, excitement sounding in his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They actually think Devon killed himself!" he uttered wryly.  
  
"WHAT!?!" she exclaimed. "How?"  
  
Something about some note they found on him... now they're saying the wounds could be self inflicted."  
  
"Those dumb asses!" Maggie muttered in aggravation.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"You said he was stabbed several times and that his body was dumped in the bushes by the main campus... now how is it possible for someone to commit suicide and have all that happen?" Stu asked the detective slowly, as if he were asking the question to a small child.  
  
"The evidence gathered points to the theory that Mr. Satterly went to the bushes where he could hide from his peers and stabbed himself in the throat twice in a non-thought out suicide attempt." The detective told them.  
  
"How can someone stab themselves in the neck twice? Wouldn't the first cut be enough for them to just give up!" Stu questioned in confusion.  
  
"Well..." Maggie interrupted. "It is possible..." she trailed off.  
  
"Really? Well, enlighten us!" Stu cynically implied.  
  
"See if you really want to kill yourself, and you're at a real breaking point, you don't really care where you do it, just that it gets done... and if you are seriously finished with everything you have nothing to lose..." she rambled informatively, Stu and the detectives only glared at her confounded. "So you get a knife... stab yourself in the throat..." she said casually, gesturing with her hand as she trustst it towards her neck in a stabbing motion. "Then you realize it wasn't deep enough and that you're still alive, so in a blind stupor you use all the strength you have left to give it one last try... and boom! You're done!" she finished, a little out of breath from her long, and over the top, explanation.  
  
The three men only stared at her speechless for a moment, Maggie only shrugged it off.  
  
"Right..." Stu mumbled slowly, dragging out the word in confusion.  
  
"See, it is possible!" the other detective said blatantly.  
  
The two cops walked away from them slowly, back to the crime scene to search for more clues on the subject, while Stu sent Maggie curiously looks.  
  
"What?" she asked plainly, noticing his convicting stares.  
  
"Why didn't ya just say 'Oh, and this is how I cut his throat... I stabbed him here... then there...'" Stu imitated sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! I didn't do anything... just trying to make a point!" Maggie told him defensively. "Besides, even if I was gonna kill him, do you think I'd actually do it in public and tell you the entire game plan? I mean maybe he just realized what he did, hurting Cassie and all... and decided he could fix it with ending his life, who knows how crazy people think?"  
  
"Yeah... who knows..." Stu said unsurely, shrugging as he walked beside her cautiously.  
  
"Hey! Stu!" a small blonde from behind them called out as she ran towards them, it was Lori.  
  
"Oh great!" Stu sighed tiredly.  
  
"I haven't seen ya in a while, and with all that's happened I though you might need someone to talk to..." she was then distracted at the sight of the brunette in black at his side. "Did I miss something?" Lori asked cruelly, staring hatefully at Maggie.  
  
"I don't think so..." Stu said slowly, looking around ridiculously in search of nothing, Maggie only smirked at his childish behavior.  
  
"Well... not that its important but, you did hear about Devon, right?" the blonde asked him.  
  
"Yeah! I'm his roommate, remember?" Stu responded carelessly.  
  
"Why isn't it important?" Maggie asked her suddenly.  
  
"Well, not that it's any of your business! But I've known Devon since ninth grade when ol' Cassie started dating his sorry ass... we all knew he'd jump off the deep end one day!" Lori commented coldly, grinning with her own self-pride.  
  
"You think he killed himself?" Maggie asked indecisively.  
  
"Of course! He was pathetic... kinda like other people around here..." she said looking at Maggie, obviously talking about her.  
  
"Yeah... reminds you of yourself... doesn't it!" Maggie scoffed, she then turned around and walked away from them unenthusiastically.  
  
"Was that little horror film freak making fun of me!?!" Lori asked Stu viciously as her group of bleach-blonde followers joined them.  
  
"Yeah, Lori... I kinda think she was!" Stu smugly implied as he turned in the direction Maggie had left in, leaving Lori to her groupies.  
  
"It must be some kinda new 'Dork Outreach Program' or something!" Lori whined to them, taking up for herself before stampering off in a brat like rebellion, her preppy entourage followed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"God!" Maggie whaled in annoyance at the blonde's arrogance. "I so want to hurt her!"  
  
"Yeah, she is pretty 'gut worthy'!" Stu stated as he walked behind the brunette.  
  
"People like her are the reason they invented capital punishment!" Maggie announced vengefully.  
  
"Yep... to remind people like us not to get too knife happy!" Stu agreed smiling.  
  
Maggie came to a stop and turned around facing Stu.  
  
"Urgh!" she whined in frustration. "I'm so pissed off right now I just... just... wanna do REALLY bad things!" she groaned, turning back around and storming off to the dorms.  
  
"Hell! So do I!" Stu muttered. "But what I wanna do doesn't involve knives!" he mumbled as an evil grin spread across his face, he then watched the tiny brunette march off in the opposite direction, slowly he followed her. 


	7. What Stab Movie?

Author's Note:  
  
Don't ya just hate it when the phone company cuts your phone off and ya can't get online? Well I do, mainly cuz I'm an Internet junkie! So anyway, enough complaining...  
  
I was watching TV last week... well, I wasn't really paying attention to the TV, just kinda listening on and off... what can I say, there's very little on regular television the catches the interest of my short attention span...  
  
There was this Taco Bell commercial on and I heard something about "Maggie and Stu have just joined the party!" so I looked up real quick and screamed "Maggie and Stu!?! Oh NO! Everyone else at the party is gonna die now!!!! AHH!!!!" and my dad looked over at me like I was totally insane, so I said to him "Just wait... you'll see... next thing you know everyone will be stabbed to death with Steak Quesadillas or something!" He just shook his head and ignored me...  
  
I'm crazy... anyway, on with the murder spree!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Cassie stared out the window of the councilor's office, trying to take in what she had just been told.  
  
"Its my fault." She uttered despairingly. "He killed himself because of me."  
  
"No, sweetie, I'm sure there was more to it than that." The councilor assured her.  
  
"Can I..." Cassie struggled to make words without bursting into to tears. "Can I see the note?"  
  
The detective that stood next to the councilor's desk removed a clear plastic bag from his pocket, sealed inside was a single piece of paper.  
  
Cassie reached for the note, shivering as her shaking hand made contact with the glistening plastic.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything that has gone wrong..." she read quietly aloud, glancing back and forth from the handwritten words to the small splatters of blood on the white paper. "In the end you must understand that I never meant to hurt you, yet I know now that I have... goodbye." Cassie dropped the bag as she read the last line, tears now streaming down her face as the paper slowly cascaded to the carpeted floor of the office.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe they're actually throwing a party because of Devon's death!" Maggie sighed as she stood on the stairs to the main building of the campus, staring over at the frat house across the lawn.  
  
It looked as if every light was on at the fraternity, which lit the house up in the fading sunset as it's occupants prepared the house for guests.  
  
"That's the sorority life for ya, every moment's a party." Stu muttered in response as he sat on the steps beside her.  
  
"It's not even a proper Wake for Christ sakes!" Maggie fussed. "He's only been dead what, a day... day and a half, not even buried yet!"  
  
"I doubt he'll be buried anytime soon either." He answered dully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its still under investigation."  
  
"Oh... you mean their little 'Suicide Theory' wasn't concrete enough for 'em?" Maggie asked in a mocking tone towards the police's detective work.  
  
"Hell if I know." Stu said shrugging.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Look at this place, its like one big depressing kegger!" Stu said to Maggie as they glanced around at the other people in the room.  
  
"I need alcohol." Maggie stated, then walked farther into the house in search of liquor.  
  
"That a girl!" Stu shrieked, smiling as he followed her.  
  
"Urgh!" Maggie shrilled as she slightly spit out the first drink of beer. "This taste like piss!" she exclaimed as she looked at the red plastic cup in her hand suspiciously.  
  
"Just outa curiosity..." Stu asked. "Have you ever drank alcohol before?"  
  
Maggie looked at him sadly, then back at the cup.  
  
"No." she muttered drearily.  
  
"So I see..." he said looking her over oddly.  
  
Maggie then realized he was looking at her as if she were a five year old, she gave him an evil glance then quickly swallowed over half of the cup's contents in one drink.  
  
Stu laughed at the look on her face as she finished the glass, then he handed her another as she struggled to drink it the same way as before.  
  
"This is gonna be interesting." He whispered to himself as he watched her with fascination.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Nineteen minutes and eight cups later...  
  
Stu stood in the living room of the frat house, glancing from the television to every girl that passed him.  
  
"Hey Stu." Someone called from the next room.  
  
"Josh, what's up?" Stu answered as he saw the dark haired boy walk towards him.  
  
"I heard about your roommate..." Josh said remorsefully as he stood beside him. "That's fucked up man!"  
  
"Yeah, it is." Stu responded, trying his best not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah... with everything that's going on at that college out west, ya think the cops wouldn't even bother with Devon's suicide."  
  
"What's going on out west?" Stu asked Josh suddenly with a lost look on his face.  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear? I thought everyone knew..." Josh stalled.  
  
"Come on Josh!" Stu rushed him impatiently.  
  
"There's some killer slicing up people at the college that Prescott girl's at, ya know the one that Stab movie's about?"  
  
"What Stab movie?"  
  
"They made some slasher flick off that Woodsboro Murders book, it just came out at theaters this week, now the chic is being stalked or something..." Josh explained, pausing at the last line to take another drink of beer, Stu only stared at him in shock.  
  
"Do..." Stu started, then stopped to clear his throat. "Do they know who's stalking her?"  
  
"They think it's the one killer that got away a few years ago since people are starting to get gutted all over the campus... he must be pissed for not get any money outa the deal!" Josh commented with amusement. "Just watch the news man, its been on like every station."  
  
Stu only stared at the floor, trying to think about what was going on when suddenly Maggie entered the room, stumbling into him.  
  
"Whoa!" Stu sighed, trying to keep her level as she stood unsteadily on her feet. "Ya okay?"  
  
"I think so..." she said giggling childishly, leaning against him. "Who's that?" she asked pointing at Josh.  
  
"Oh, that's Josh, we got editing together." Stu told her, Josh only waved as Maggie smiled.  
  
"I'll leave ya be man... looks like ya got your hands full, see ya in class." Josh muttered, glancing at Maggie.  
  
"Thanks." Stu mumbled as Josh walked away.  
  
Stu stared at Maggie blankly, not knowing whether to speak or laugh as he watched her glance around drunkenly.  
  
"Lets go upstairs." He then said finally with a serious tone to his voice.  
  
"Okay." Maggie uttered innocently as he helped her walk towards the stairs. 


	8. Forget About Her

Author's note:  
  
Just wondering... have I ever written a chapter on this story without the usage of an author's note?  
  
Hmmmm...  
  
Anyways, I've changed the rating of my story from PG-13 to R... for violence, adult language and strong sexual content... don't ask why, just feel that I must protect poor innocent minds from the sadistic perversions of my writings... at least I'm trying to make the world a better place!  
  
*Thinks twice *  
  
Yeah right!  
  
Just humor me... let the little non-horror freaks believe what they want, like when a chicken and a mandarin orange love each other very much they make a salad...  
  
Anywho... On with the monotony of drunken insanity!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie stumbled into the dorm as Stu shut the door behind them.  
  
"This is your room?" Maggie asked in a skeptical tone as she glanced around the room.  
  
"Yep." He answered clearly.  
  
"It sucks!" she commented after pausing for a moment, Stu only chuckled slightly.  
  
Maggie sat down on the nearest bed, Stu sat down next to her.  
  
"Why don't you like me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I like you." She responded reluctantly.  
  
"I know you like me... I mean 'like' me." He emphasized.  
  
"Oh, you mean like that." Maggie realized, trying to keep her thoughts straight through her haze. "Well... don't take this the wrong way... but you're kind of a perv..." she muffled, laughing at the last line.  
  
"What?" he asked a little shocked at her response.  
  
"Think about it..." she scoffed, Stu paused to think then shook his head.  
  
"I am not!" he disputed.  
  
"Oh really?" she questioned doubtfully, looking at him sideways.  
  
Maggie then got up off the bed and walked in front of Stu, he watched her closely as she climbed onto his lap.  
  
"Then what are you thinking about right now?" she asked him seriously.  
  
Stu leaned back on the bed as he stared at her in disbelief, he then began to laugh.  
  
"I see your point." He answered, Maggie only smiled.  
  
"See, you're a perv!" she said through her incoherent giggling.  
  
"And you're a tease!" Stu added, leaning up slowly.  
  
Maggie's laughter gradually subsided as he came in closer, Stu pressed his lips against hers as his hands clasped her waist tightly. Maggie put her hands around his neck as she kissed him back when suddenly the door to the room flew open.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lori shouted in shock as she gawked at them from the doorway.  
  
"Oh shit!" Stu sighed, falling back on the bed as Maggie released her grip on him at the sight of the blonde in the doorway.  
  
"Fine!" Lori spat, trying desperately to hide the hurt in her eyes. "I don't want you're scarred ass anyway!" she then stormed off, slamming the door shut with a bang.  
  
"What am I doing?" Maggie mumbled to herself as she tried to climb off him.  
  
"No, wait." Stu muttered, pulling her back on top of him. "Forget about her." He whispered, leaning up as before.  
  
"No." Maggie managed to mumble, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Shhh." He murmured, rolling her onto the bed and climbing on top of her slowly.  
  
"I can't." she staggered groggily.  
  
"Its okay..." he muttered, kissing her deeply, Stu then eased up, realizing she was not responding.  
  
He leaned over her as he brushed his hand against her cheek... she was out cold.  
  
"Damnit!" he whispered, climbing off of her with aggravation.  
  
Stu stared at the doorway angrily, with a dark look in his eyes he left the dorm room, leaving Maggie pasted out on his bed. 


	9. Memories

Author's Note:  
  
Okay... so as it turns out Windsor College isn't in California after all... but still, enlighten me for a sec, besides, it makes the story go much smoother if Sidney and Stu are on opposite sides of the country through this fiasco... don't cha think?  
  
Anyway, I'm two seconds away from loosing it, what with no phone or internet, and only 10 channels of TV, not to mention having to rush my dad to the ER every other night due to accidental finger lacerations... at least the doctor gave me surgical tools as a souvenir... I'm such a freak!  
  
So, its only Buffy, Angel, Charmed, Crossing Jordan, ER and Jamie Kennedy Experiment as entertainment for now... my life is so damn boring... let me just say RE-RUNS ARE EVIL!!!  
  
Back to the story...  
  
(Warning! Flashback sequence ahead!)  
  
Dudaloo, dudaloo, dudaloo! *wiggles fingers in a Wayne's Worldish manner*...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Yeah, but why now?" Stu whispered impatiently as he and Billy crept up to the Prescott's front porch, ducking down behind it to where they could not be seen.  
  
"Look, its now or never, besides Cotton's here, it's the perfect opportunity!" Billy stammered back anxiously as he peered through the front window's curtains.  
  
They watched cautiously as Mrs. Prescott and Cotton Weary went into the bedroom, Cotton threw his coat on the couch just before closing the bedroom door behind them.  
  
"Wait here..." Billy muttered to Stu as he quietly opened the window and climbed inside the house.  
  
"What!?!" Stu questioned with surprise. "What the hell are you doing!?!" he spat while looking around in panic, Billy only ignored his screeches.  
  
Billy snatched up Cotton's coat from the couch then retreated back out the window unheard.  
  
Moments later Cotton Weary left the Prescott's house, he was heavily intoxicated as he stumbled down the steps of the front porch and got into his car which was parked in the bushes by the home. The two teenagers watched carefully from their hidden location as Cotton drove away down the country road back into town... forgetting he had left his coat behind.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Billy stated calmly as he re-opened the window and climbed back into the house, Stu only sighed as he followed him nonchalantly towards Maureen's bedroom.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Stu awoke in a stupor, his head throbbing as it recovered from the night before.  
  
"Ahh, goddamn hangovers!" he sighed while trying to sit up.  
  
Once he managed to sit upright and focus his eyesight Stu realized he had been laying on Devon's vacant bed.  
  
"What the?" he began to mutter, he then remembered what had happened last night.  
  
Stu glanced over at his bed in hopes to see Maggie still passed out on it, but instead she was gone. He laid back down tiredly while rubbing his head.  
  
"I'm an idiot." He said to himself before closing his eyes again, trying to fall back to sleep, but his mind was just too restless.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie sat on the floor beside her bed as Cassie sat upright in her own, clutching her pillow to her chest as they both watched the news in fascination.  
  
"The Windsor College student who was found murdered last night has been identified as nineteen year old Casey Cooper." The television reporter announced as the dead girl's picture was shown on the TV screen.  
  
"Wow..." Cassie said in a daze. "She reminds me of that chic on that one show, what's it called?" she asked Maggie as if she would know the answer.  
  
"You mean Dawson's Creek?" Maggie replied with distraction, her eyes still fixed on the television.  
  
"No, it's not that one..." Cassie muttered back indecisively.  
  
"You mean there's more than one?" Maggie asked sarcastically, Cassie only smiled with amusement.  
  
"It's the one that was made after that movie, ya know with all the vampire's and stuff..." she continued to try and remember the show's name, Maggie only shrugged her shoulders. "God! What is it called!?!"  
  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer." A male voice from outside their room answered, both girls threw their glances towards the door.  
  
Stu stood in the doorway, his eyes darting from Maggie then to the floor.  
  
"That's it!" Cassie exclaimed in relief. "Thanks, that would have drove me crazy all day!"  
  
"Anytime." Stu muttered back.  
  
"Well, I gotta get ready for my first class..." Cassie said while noticing the sudden tension between him and her roommate.  
  
"How convenient." Maggie said to herself as Cassie got up from her bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"See ya." She said as she left the room, waving at Maggie as she past Stu by.  
  
"She seems to be in a better mood than yesterday." Stu commented as he closed the door and walked further into the room.  
  
"Its just a front." Maggie mumbled as she lifted herself off the floor and onto her unmade bed.  
  
"Um... about last night..." he staggered to say.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" she replied, acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
Stu paused for a moment to think.  
  
"Nevermind." He said finally, shaking the thought out of his mind.  
  
Maggie glanced up at him curiously, she noticed he was still wearing the same clothes he had on the night before.  
  
"You okay?" she questioned while looking him over thoroughly.  
  
"I had this weird ass dream last night..." Stu explained as he sat down next to her. "It wasn't really a dream though, more of a memory..."  
  
"Memory of what?" she almost feared to ask yet did.  
  
"The first person I ever killed." He said with detachment in his voice, Maggie tensed up in caution. "Its funny when I think back on it, I don't even know why I did it... it just happened, and I liked it." He finished, a look of depression on his face and confusion in his voice.  
  
Maggie just sat beside him in silence, staring at him closely as if any second he would explode.  
  
"I guess it's just my conscience eating at me... I didn't even think I had one, then I met you." He muttered melancholically, glancing over at her with a dark look in his eyes. "I don't know if that makes you a good thing... or a problem." He said almost in a whisper while their eyes locked.  
  
Maggie then broke eye contact as she glanced down at her hands, they were shaking. Stu stared down at them sympathetically as she folded her arms to her chest in hopes to hide them from him.  
  
"Sorry." He said finally. "I don't know why I just told you all that, guess it's the hangover talking." He tried to make excuses for everything he had said.  
  
Stu rose from where he was seated, feeling awkward as he stood beside the bed fidgeting with his shirt's long sleeves.  
  
"Its okay." Maggie quietly murmured as she stared up at him.  
  
Stu looked back at her mutely, her face shrouded in innocence as she returned the glance. He then moved towards her slowly, his expression getting darker with every step when suddenly the dorm room door flew open. They both turned towards the doorway, Stu's face now frustrated with impatience as he glared at the girl who stood only a few feet away from them, it was Cassie.  
  
"You guys take film, right?" she asked in an almost frantic manner.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Maggie questioned in bewilderment.  
  
"You two better come see this then!" Cassie suggested with panic in her voice, Maggie and Stu only looked at each other puzzled. 


	10. See Ya In Class

Author's Note:  
  
I would just like to say... Stu got his ass kicked by girls too much in Scream!  
  
I mean think about it! He was the one in the ghost outfit all the time, Billy was too much of a coward to do the dirty work himself! Sorry, I'm a little pissed off at the movie's ending... and the fact that Billy probably would have killed Stu if Sidney hadn't done it for him... damn them big screen TVs! But as my mom said when she first saw Stu die in Scream, "I think it's the way he would have wanted to go..." LOL!  
  
Let's see if we can count how many times Stu gets beat up by a girl in the movie...  
  
Once by Sidney at her house, then twice by Tatum in the garage... then he got hit with beer bottles, that musta hurt! Then he just falls outa the chair while trying to answer the door at the party... and does he have a bruise to show for it? I think not...  
  
Anyhow, watch the movie and tally up the hits yourself... it's a lot more exciting then fast forwarding through every scene until ya get to his parts of the film... man, I need to buy the DVD, I'm not gonna have a tape left to watch with all the fast forwarding I put it through!  
  
Yep, as soon as I get $60 I'm gonna buy the Scream Trilogy on DVD... yes, I'm that stupid I will pay sixty bucks just to own the first Scream movie on DVD!  
  
Personally if ya ask me... HE'S WORTH IT!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Cops crowded the sidewalks as police cars sat vacant on the lawn near the small building where film class was held. Maggie and Stu accompanied Cassie towards the building where detectives stood guard.  
  
"Sorry guys, no one's allowed inside, this is an official crime scene now." One of the detectives lectured to four students who had tried to push their way into the building.  
  
Maggie quietly snuck past the officers as they were distracted by the other students, Stu followed her inside as Cassie stood on the lawn nervously.  
  
"Ya know, this place is kinda off limits..." Stu whispered to her as they crept down the hallway, Maggie ignored him.  
  
They approached the doorway that was laced with yellow caution tape, the same room that they had only hours ago attended film class in. Maggie slowly ducked under the tape and entered the room, Stu stood on the other side of the barrier as he gaped in at the room, it was covered in blood.  
  
Stu leaned against the doorframe calmly as he watched Maggie gasp in horror at the sight of the nearly shredded body that lay outstretched on the professor's desk at the head of the classroom.  
  
"Josh?" Maggie gasped reluctantly as she gazed sadly at the boy's mangled body on the desk.  
  
"See ya in class..." Stu mumbled nonchalantly as he glanced over at the desktop loftily.  
  
Maggie shook her head slowly in disbelief, tears starting to build up in her eyes when suddenly one of the detectives in the room turned around at the sound of their voices.  
  
"Hey! You kids can't be in here!" the detective shouted at them persistently, Maggie only stared back at Stu in shock.  
  
"I'm not in the room!" Stu replied to the cop smugly.  
  
"Fine smart-ass! Take your little girlfriend and get the hell away from my murder scene!" the cop responded angrily. "Damn kids!" he continued to complain.  
  
"Come on." Stu muttered to Maggie from outside the room, reaching out his hand for her.  
  
Maggie pushed past him in silence, walking through the yellow tape as she refused his hand. Stu withdrew his hand as he watched the broken tape fall to the floor, he then took one last look inside the classroom before following her down the hall.  
  
"Somebody re-tape off this room for christsakes!" demanded one of the cops in aggravation.  
  
"Ain't it weird that those two are always around when someone gets sliced to hell and back?" One of the detectives muttered, the other at his side only shrugged unknowingly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie persistently marched out of the building, Stu running after her as she quickly made her way across the lawn in search of Cassie, but she was nowhere in sight.  
  
"I don't see why you're so upset, I mean you only met the guy last night!" Stu crudely implied as he managed to catch up with her.  
  
Maggie stopped dead in her tracks then turned around to confront him.  
  
"Why am I upset?" she said in disbelief. "Why am I upset?" she repeated angrier than before.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked blankly. "Its not like you knew him."  
  
"It doesn't matter how long I knew him, what matters is that he was a human being!" she scolded. "What matters is that I have feelings, unlike some people!" she furiously told him.  
  
"Oh really?" Stu questioned smartly. "You have feelings now... since when?"  
  
Maggie glared at him with hatred in her eyes, he returned the look.  
  
"Since I stopped fucking around with heartless assholes like you!" she answered cruelly.  
  
"Oh, so now you decide to bring up fucking, too bad it wasn't last night! That is if you can even remember-" he evilly spat back at her until she angrily cut him off.  
  
"Don't!" she threatened him boldly.  
  
"No you don't! Trust me sweetie, you don't want me for an enemy!" Stu warned her.  
  
"Yeah? Well I don't want you for a friend either!" she calmly told him, her eyes staring through him in anger.  
  
Maggie then turned in the opposite direction and continued to march away from him, he watched her meanly as she walked across the lawn back towards her room.  
  
"She has no idea what she has done!" Stu told himself as he walked away with a menacing look in his eyes. 


	11. Accusations

Author's Note:  
  
I'm serious, you do not know how much fun it is to watch Scream and laugh at all the times the killer falls down or gets hit! I laugh my ass off every time I watch it!  
  
I mean you just KNOW its him in that outfit, all the times he falls down proves it! I can see it in my head every time I watch it, Wes backstage going "here Matt, put on the outfit we're short doubles..." LOL! Can't you just picture it?  
  
I was at the store and saw a container of Jiffy Pop, it was in the foil thingy and everything, I picked one up and busted out laughing, dad was all like "how much is it?" and I said, "What are you crazy? I'm not bringing this thing in our house!" he was like "What? Why?" I said "one minute you're cooking this on the stove... next thing ya know the phone's ringing and Stu shows up!" then I paused and thought it over... so I said "Okay! Let's buy it!" LOL, we didn't though... turns out dad didn't like the whole "Hyperactive guys in Halloween costumes showing up unannounced"... dad's such a wimp!  
  
Anyway, back to the story...  
  
*Begins to chant immaturely*  
  
Somebody's gonna get gutted, Somebody's gonna get gutted...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie entered her dorm room, slamming the door behind her in frustration.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Cassie asked from her bed as she curiously looked Maggie over.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Maggie muttered jadedly as she slowly walked to the window.  
  
"Sorry I kinda left ya guys out there, it's just with the cops and all... kinda brings back bad memories." Cassie explained with remorse in her voice.  
  
"Its alright, I shouldn't have gone in there to begin with." Maggie replied, staring out the window at the police cars that surrounded the film school.  
  
"I better get going, I'm gonna be late for psych." Cassie reluctantly responded.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta a class too." Maggie realized, both girls then left the room to carry on with the rest of the day.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was three o'clock in the afternoon, almost five hours since Maggie and Stu had last spoken on the lawn outside the now taped off murder scene.  
  
Stu entered the dorm room that was now solely his, he shut the door and turned on the television that sat across from his bed as he walked to his bedside table. He had his back turned to TV as he scribbled something down on the small piece of paper on the table when suddenly he heard something that forced him to turn around.  
  
"The forth Windsor College student found murdered today in a news van not far from the school has been identified as Randall Meeks." The reported announced, Stu turned towards the TV screen in complete shock.  
  
"What the fuck? Randy?" Stu mumbled in astonishment as he turned the volume on the television up.  
  
"Meeks was also one of the five survivors of the viscous Woodsboro murders that occurred only two years ago." The reporter continued to explain, Stu shut off the TV.  
  
Stu sighed as he sat at the end of his bed, staring in awe at the blank television screen.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"This is the van where today the forth victim of the Windsor College murders, Randall Meeks, was found. The van is said to belong to Gale Weathers author of The Woodsboro Murders, the book that inspired the recent movie Stab. Weathers, along with the victim and Sidney Prescott, who also attends the college, are survivors of the murder spree which occurred in the small town of Woodsboro only two years ago." A female news reporter acknowledged on the television as Cassie and Maggie watched the news in captivation. "The identity of the killer is still unknown at this time..."  
  
"Turn it off." Maggie demanded as she stood from where she was setting in their room, Cassie only glanced at her unsurely. "Come on! All we do is set here like a couple of vigilantes watching the damn thing like its Columbine or something!" she exclaimed in frustration while pacing the small pathway in the room.  
  
Cassie lifted the remote control and hit the power button, the TV shut off.  
  
"Don't these dumbass reporters realize that this is what the killer probably wants, publicity!" Maggie continued to rant as she fell back onto her bed in exhaustion.  
  
"I'm gonna take a walk." Cassie said suddenly, almost jumping up from her bed.  
  
"Okay." Maggie muttered back tiredly, Cassie walked towards the door. "Hey, could you lock the-" before she could finish the dorm room door slammed shut and Cassie was gone. "door." Maggie sighed despairingly.  
  
She let out another sigh before laying her head back and falling asleep, to tired to remember the door was unlocked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie awoke suddenly, she glanced at the clock at her bedside, the glowing red numbers blurred as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Its ten already?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
She looked up at the window, darkness gleamed into the pitch-black room. Maggie reached over at turned on the small bedside lamp, as her eyes adjusted she quickly noticed something was different.  
  
Maggie's eyes immediately locked on the small black case that sat on the bedside table next to the lamp and clock. She glanced around in paranoia, she then realized that Cassie was not in the room, she was alone.  
  
Maggie sat up in her bed, she stared at the black case, it was a long rectangular velvet case that was commonly used to store jewelry, by its size it looked like a case someone would give their girlfriend with a bracelet or necklace inside. She swung her legs to the side of the bed, she now sat upright on the edge of the mattress while she closely examined the outside of the jewelry case without touching it.  
  
She sighed deeply, with caution in her movements Maggie reached over and carefully picked the case up. She glanced at the dorm's door reluctantly, it was closed, she then remembered that she had forgotten to lock it before going to sleep.  
  
"God, its not like it's a bomb or anything!" she whined to herself, slowly she opened the black velvet lid.  
  
Maggie almost gasped as she stared at what lie in the small case, it was a knife. Fear lingered in her eyes as she forced herself to remove the small dagger from the jewelry case, she held it in her hand candidly, it was small but could definitely do some damage if used on anyone. Maggie then remembered that it was the same type of knife the killers at Woodsboro had used. She looked back at the velvet case, inside there was a tiny piece of paper that had rested under the weapon, she slowly picked it up and read it.  
  
"The accusations have ended." It read clearly.  
  
Maggie stared at the paper in confusion, not knowing whether it was a gift, or a threat. She then thought about who had obviously sent it... it was definitely a threat.  
  
"Great!" she sighed in frustration. "I've managed to piss off an escaped serial killer." 


	12. Surprised

Author's Note:  
  
On a more stoner-like note... has anyone tried the new Scooby-Doo cereal?  
  
No, I'm serious... its like Captain Crunch, Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Lucky Charms had a threesome in the Mystery Machine...  
  
Okay... that was REALLY wrong... god, I've become a 60's version of Samantha, everything either has to do with sex or the Mystery Machine! WHAT HAVE I BECOME!!!  
  
*Swallows some Prozac*  
  
Okay... I'm cool now... back to the story, unfortunately I can't give it anti-psychotics... so you're just gonna have to put up with its insanity...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The next morning Stu walked by the large television set that sat in the recreation lounge in the center of the campus' main building. The news blared on the TV as students passed by it, not even pausing to listen to the latest newsbreak.  
  
"Last night the Windsor College massacre came to a bloody end in the drama department which is located in the building behind me." The reporter announced as she stood in front of the stone building as cops and paramedics flooded into its double doors.  
  
Stu stopped in front of the television, waiting patiently to see who the killer was and whether or not Sidney had made it out alive.  
  
"In hopes to get an interview with Sidney Prescott, one of the four survivors here today, this was her reply:" the reporter then cut to news footage that had been previously recorded.  
  
"Sidney, can you tell us how it feels to be a hero?" a male reporter asked the disheveled Sidney Prescott.  
  
"Talk to Cotton, he's the man you wanna interview, he's the hero." She answered with a slight nod towards Cotton Weary, she then walked out of the camera's view.  
  
"Huh!" Stu muttered in shock as he gawked at the TV screen.  
  
Maggie made her way down the stairs, she walked down the hallway depressingly when she saw the lanky figured in front of the television, slowly she moved towards it.  
  
"Come on Cotton, tell us something!" the male reporter urged the man in front of the camera.  
  
"Well, uh I'll tell ya one thing." Cotton began. "It'll make a hell of a movie!"  
  
Stu shook his head as he watched the commotion in disdain.  
  
"The killers names have yet to be released, all we know is one is supposedly a student here and the other is this woman who is said to have impersonated a local anchorwoman..." the female reporter explained as the picture of Debbie Salt flashed on the screen, Stu immediately recognized who it was.  
  
"Mrs. Loomis?" he questioned out loud, not noticing the brunette who now stood behind him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping his hands in an almost childish manner of praise.  
  
"Who's that?" Maggie asked him suddenly, Stu quickly turned around.  
  
"Not me." He answered bluntly in relief before turning his attention back to the TV.  
  
"The two other survivors who were wounded in the struggle are Gale Weathers, the author of The Woodsboro Murders, and Dwight Riley, a retired cop from the town of Woodsboro..."  
  
"What the hell? Deputy Dewey!?!" Stu said in shock. "Whoa, what does he have, nine lives?"  
  
"Who's Dewey?" Maggie asked as she watched the screen enthralled.  
  
"He's my dead girlfriend's brother." Stu stated plainly, he then walked away from her and the TV.  
  
Maggie stood in the same spot for a moment, trying to understand what he had just said.  
  
"Your dead girlfriend from Woodsboro?" Maggie questioned as she followed behind him.  
  
"Yep." He answered with distraction.  
  
"And let me guess, you killed her?" Maggie added.  
  
"As a matter of fact..." he began.  
  
"Why?" she interrupted in anger and curiosity.  
  
"There's always some bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend." Stu commented, glancing at Maggie who only glared back speechlessly.  
  
"You enjoy messing with me, don't you?" she asked back.  
  
"Only when you're willing to be messed with." He answered, Maggie sighed in frustration.  
  
"Look." She told him. "A lot has been going on and I think it would be best if-" she started to say.  
  
"If what?" he inquired.  
  
"With your background I know what you're capable of and I personally don't need someone like you against me at a time like this." Maggie noted.  
  
"Are those accusations I hear coming from you?" Stu asked smartly as he turned around to face her.  
  
"I don't want to fight." She finished.  
  
"Then I expect an apology." He replied.  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry." She apologized plainly.  
  
"Not here, not like that." He dismissed.  
  
"Then where, how?" Maggie wondered.  
  
"I don't know, surprise me." He answered, walking away slowly, leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
Maggie watched him as he left, quickly she noticed how he eyed a preppy girl in a short skirt that passed him, one of Lori's followers no doubt, it was then that she had a stroke of genius.  
  
"Fine then, I will." Maggie mumbled to herself confidently as she walked away.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Why exactly are they having this party again?" Stu asked Cassie as they walked through the crowded sorority.  
  
"You know these guys, they'll party at the drop of a hat." Cassie replied sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously." Stu pursued.  
  
"Seriously, I think its something like a slash between the kid in film class' death and the whole Windsor College thing coming to an end... but honestly, god only knows!" she concluded.  
  
"Oh." He sighed. "Hey, where's Maggie?"  
  
"Last I saw her she was still trying to find something to wear back in our room." Cassie told him.  
  
"She doesn't seem like the type who's preoccupied with fashion." Stu commented.  
  
"I know, but personally I think its one of her good points." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, well, well." They heard from behind them, both Cassie and Stu turned around at the same time to see Lori standing behind them wearing a smirk on her face. "I see you don't waste any time." Lori said as she looked at Stu, her glance then moved to Cassie. "Either of you." She finished while looking them over demeaningly.  
  
"What?" Cassie questioned innocently and confused at the same time.  
  
"Well I mean I expect this much from him, but you?" Lori said to Cassie. "Come on Cass, Devon hasn't been in the ground a week and already you're back in the game?" she added cruelly with a chuckle.  
  
Both Stu and Cassie glared at the blonde with hatred as she strutted past them, the same wise smirk still stretched across her face.  
  
"Ya know, she almost makes me sorry I'm attracted to her type." Stu muttered as he watched Lori leave.  
  
"Almost?" Cassie asked doubtfully.  
  
"What can I say, it's a weakness." Stu disclosed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Lori walked towards the entrance of the sorority house, she then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of who was entering the room.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know it was Halloween!" the blonde remarked as she stared rudely at the brunette who came towards her.  
  
"Neither did I." Maggie answered smartly as she walked up to her, Lori only rolled her eyes and marched away.  
  
"This is boring, I'm gonna get something to drink!" Cassie announced while walking away from Stu.  
  
Maggie made her way into the main room of the house, pretty much everyone in the room began to stare at her, including Stu.  
  
"What the?" Stu muttered in shock as he looked Maggie over.  
  
She stood in front of him now, her black clothing now traded for garments of a brighter color. Her long brunette hair was curled tightly and her eyes were no longer lined in black but instead much lighter eye shadow, her blue jean skirt fell just to her knees instead of the usual black one that draped to her ankles. She wore a light blue shirt that actually fit her figure rather than the oversized black t-shirts that hung on her, even her boots had been swapped for sandals.  
  
"Surprised?" she asked him smartly, all Stu could do was stare at her in awe.  
  
His eyes trailed from her light pink lips to the tan ropes of her healed sandals.  
  
"You, uh, forgot about the nail polish..." he managed to say through his astonishment.  
  
Maggie glanced down at her toes, they were painted black, she hadn't even noticed them while putting on the sandals in her dorm.  
  
"Don't be a smart-ass!" she scoffed, Stu only smiled evilly. "Let's talk." She said finally, gesturing towards the stairs.  
  
"Let's." Stu uttered eagerly. 


	13. Scarred

Author's Note:  
  
"Yeah, we'll dedicate a wing to ya in the psych department, you sick fuck!"  
  
God! I love that movie...  
  
Sorry, just got done watching The Curve...  
  
Maggie as a prep... it's a scary thought! Anyway, lets commence with the story shall we?  
  
"What're you gonna get your masters in?"  
  
"I'm thinking about drama!"  
  
LOL!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie and Stu entered the empty dorm room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Wow, and I thought your room sucked!" Maggie scoffed as she sat down on the nearest bed while taking a good look around the room.  
  
"Yeah, scary huh?" Stu added, looking around the room as well.  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"So, what'd ya want to talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." she began.  
  
"Hold on!" he interrupted, he walked back over to the door and slid the chain lock into place, locking the door, he then sat back down. "I'm getting so damn tired of people barging in!" he commented. "Now go on..."  
  
"Um..." she nervously staggered to collect her thoughts.  
  
"Its okay." He told her, reaching over to hold her hand.  
  
Maggie paused at the thought of him comforting her for a change.  
  
"Its just that I came here to start over I guess you could say." She explained. "I mean the things I did in high school were..." she trailed off, guilt sounding in her voice as she tried not to look him in the eye. "I guess I'm just trying to make up for what I did now, sounds crazy huh?" she questioned uncomfortably.  
  
Maggie hung her head in shame as she fought the tears which were building up in her eyes.  
  
"Shhh..." Stu uttered, looking her tragic figure over. "Its alright." He said, gently lifting her head with his hand until they met eye to eye.  
  
She gently reached up and grabbed his wrist as if to usher him to release her, instead Stu leaned in and kissed her softly, unlike how he had the night before last. At first Maggie tried to pull away, but she then gave in and began kissing him back.  
  
"I take it you like the way I look then?" she asked innocently once they released one another.  
  
Stu chuckled slightly, he then smiled at her leeringly.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" he then leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
Maggie kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they fell back onto the bed. Stu kneeled over her as they kissed, he then staggered to unbutton his shirt as Maggie pulled him in closer. He threw off his shirt as it sailed behind them falling to the floor in front of the closed door, Stu's hands now moved to Maggie's waist, slowly he began to lift up her shirt, trying to lift it off of her.  
  
Maggie removed her grasp from around his neck and started to loosen his white undershirt from where it was tucked in his pants, her hands moved up his chest as she began to pull the shirt off of him when suddenly she stopped. Maggie sat up as she lifted his shirt up just far enough to where she could see the skin on his lower left side.  
  
"Lori was right..." she whispered in shock. "You really are scarred..." she then ran her fingers across the scars that where left from the night back in Woodsboro.  
  
Enthralled she touched the skin on his chest, the knife wound healed yet still visible. Stu glared down at her, rage beginning to shine in his teal eyes as she lightly brushed her fingers against him, he then quickly snatched her hand away. Maggie jumped slightly in fright when he grabbed her, she stared up at him as he held her hand so tight it almost turned white. Fear began to sound in her as she involuntarily cowered beneath him, her eyes peering into his as if to say 'I'm sorry' to his cold stare.  
  
Maggie whimpered slightly, he released her hand sending her falling back onto the bed beneath him helplessly. She stared up at him in fear, he glared back down at her with the same dark look in his eyes, he then leaned in closer.  
  
"It would be so easy to kill you right now..." he whispered in her ear, calm yet dominantly.  
  
Maggie closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, Stu leaned up slightly, he looked down at her, the look of fear on her pale face silently pleading for her life. He watched her lips fearfully quiver with every panicked breath, Stu calmly kissed them, he then felt her sigh against him in relief.  
  
They broke their kiss as Maggie pulled off his undershirt and threw it to the floor. She then pushed him against her in another kiss, her hands pressed against his back as Stu slipped his hands around her waist and slowly drug her blue shirt up her body then pulled it over her arms and threw it across the room.  
  
Stu paused to look at her, she was now wearing only the skirt and her black bra. He then forcefully began to kiss her neck, his hand moving up her leg slowly with every kiss when suddenly something distracted him.  
  
"Who's in my room?" a muffled male voice was heard from outside the closed door, then suddenly someone tried to open it, the chain lock stopping them from opening the door all the way.  
  
"Urgh!" Stu moaned in frustration as he sat up, running his fingers through his hair then pulling on the strands as if to rip out his own hair. "What'd I have to do, pad lock every door in this hellhole shut!?!" he whined, staggering to climb off the bed, and Maggie.  
  
Maggie sat up in the bed, she looked around the room awkwardly then looked down at herself, she then tried to cover her nearly exposed chest with her hands.  
  
"Here." Stu muttered politely yet frustrated as he handed her the blue shirt.  
  
"Thanks, its Cassie's... she doesn't know I borrowed it." She responded quietly.  
  
Maggie quickly slipped the shirt back on as Stu threw his undershirt on as well. Maggie glanced over at him, she then tried not to laugh as she looked at his shirt.  
  
"Uh, its uh..." she began, pointing to his white undershirt.  
  
"What?" he asked in a lost voice.  
  
"You have it on backwards." She told him reluctantly with a faint smile.  
  
Stu looked down at his chest, she was right.  
  
"It doesn't matter," he stated in a depressed tone as he sat on the floor, despair shinning in his eyes.  
  
Maggie then found herself feeling sorry for him, she got up from the bed and sat down across from him on the floor. Stu looked over at her sadly, she smiled dimly at him, he grinned in return.  
  
"Sorry." She said sorrowfully.  
  
"Its not your fault." He muttered, reaching over to stroke her cheek, she lowered her glance in remorse. "It's just these DAMN ASSHOLES AND THEIR DOORS!" he began to shout, his glance and intent towards whoever was outside the room.  
  
Maggie laughed slightly at his remark. Stu leaned over and kissed her sweetly, the knocking came again and they were forced to stand up.  
  
"I swear I'm gonna gut these annoying sons of..." he trailed off in irritation while bending down to pick up his shirt.  
  
Maggie smiled to herself as she unhooked the chain from the wall. She opened the door, Stu stood behind her as the two students waited impatiently on the other side of the doorway.  
  
"We're DONE!" Stu rudely barked at them as he and Maggie left the room, the other students only shrugged his impoliteness away.  
  
"Oh, and by the way..." Stu said to Maggie as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs, she looked back at him. "You're apology's still not accepted!" he told her bluntly.  
  
"What!?!" she paused in disbelief, a total look of shock on her face as she stared at him. "Why!?!" she questioned dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Why?" he repeated as he moved towards her. "I didn't get any that's why!" he said in a serious tone, Maggie stared up at him baffled. "Talk to me about it after we actually do something!" Stu then walked past her down the stairs.  
  
Maggie just stood in the same place, she watched him walk down the stairs and out of sight in shock.  
  
"He is unbelievable!" she whined, stomping her foot slightly before continuing down the hallway. 


	14. Acceptance

Author's Note:  
  
Well, I guess I have some explaining to do...  
  
Let me just mention that everything that happened in the last chapter was NOT supposed to occur. At least not for a few more chapters anyway... blame it on The Curve, I just can't watch that movie and not... not... you get the idea!  
  
So Maggie almost lost her essence... I hope this inspires Sara to be generous towards a certain character in her story... not naming any names *cough*me*cough*...  
  
Oh! I almost forgot to mention that I finally own the DVD of Scream, (I got it for my birthday this week) and it is so great! I mean I've been having to watch Stu from the cheap ass messed up tape I recorded for my mom when the film first came on Starz... man it is so good to see it in widescreen, there are so many things I've missed by watching the standard version! Like when Stu hands Billy the knife when they're in the kitchen, I never got to see Stu's expression when he did that cuz my version always cuts half the picture off... ahhh, Stu....  
  
*Drools*  
  
Anywho... lets see what my insane mind will expel by mistake this time...  
  
Can you smell the scandal... I can!  
  
P.S. On a more serious note, I recently reread and corrected all the mistakes I might have made on the past chapters, so please go back and reread the entire story from the beginning. Yes, I know it takes up a lot of time, but trust me, you'll thank yourself in the long run!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie walked into the dark room, she found the nearest lamp and turned it on. The room filled with dim light as she peered around it, she was alone, as usual.  
  
"Story of my life." She sighed halfheartedly while walking to her bed.  
  
She then glanced down at the black velvet jewelry case on the table, Maggie then rethought what she had just said... suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"Hmm..." she purred, a smile growing on her face.  
  
She then stumbled to quickly change her clothes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Stu awoke the next morning, sunlight shining in his room's window. He sat up in bed as he rubbed his eyes, Stu glanced towards his bedside table when suddenly something caught his attention.  
  
Sitting on the table next to his bed was what looked like a present, it was wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper. He picked it up curiously, he looked back to the table and noticed there was a card. Stu picked up the small white piece of paper and read it out loud.  
  
"Apology accepted?" he read, a smile then spread across his face as he opened the gift.  
  
Stu ripped away the paper slowly, the torn shreds fell to the floor and he now held in his hands a book, he read the title on the hardback novel: The Woodsboro Murders. Stu laughed as he held the book, glancing at the black cover with the imprint of a bloody hand on it.  
  
"Touché." He muttered in amusement.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Cassie left the dorm in haste as she tried her best not to miss her first class, she rushed down the hallway and was greeted by Stu as she made it to the stairs.  
  
"Hey..." she called to him as they were about to pass each other.  
  
"Hey, is Maggie still in your room?" Stu asked directly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's still asleep I think." Cassie answered. "But the door's unlocked if you want to talk to her, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late, see ya!" she said in a rush, Stu waved as she left him behind.  
  
Maggie laid in her bed, the covers up to her shoulders as she tried to catch up on the sleep she had missed the night before. Stu entered the room silently, she didn't even shutter at the sound of the door closing behind him.  
  
Stu crept over to where she slept, carefully he brushed her hair from in front of her face, it was still curly from the night before, he smiled at the sight of her. He then began to stroke her hair as he watched her sleep, then suddenly she stirred beneath him.  
  
"Hey." He whispered to her, Maggie slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey." She muffled in response, her voice soft and tired as she awoke, like that of a small child.  
  
Maggie sat up gradually, holding her head as she collected her thoughts.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked with more clarity.  
  
"Eleven fifteen." He stated.  
  
"Damn." She mumbled tiredly while laying back down.  
  
She then opened her eyes again to see him staring back at her.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked inquisitively. "If you think you're gonna get any you're wrong, I may not be alert but I'm still sane!" she answered defensively, Stu only smiled at her.  
  
"No, I'm here to accept your apology." He replied while sitting down on the bed next to her, Maggie's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?" she questioned smartly. "And what changed your mind may I ask?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about last night, and how I think you've been put through enough..." he concluded, hiding the real reason even though she could tell he was lying.  
  
Maggie smiled in agreement.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Footnote:  
  
Yes, I know this chapter is extremely short... let me just say its short for a reason!  
  
I just want to acknowledge the fact that I very rarely collaborate the chapters of this story in particular, by that I mean this story kinda writes itself. In fact I think the first two chapters are the only ones I've ever really thought out, everything else just seems to go with the flow. I found myself reading the entire story yesterday and was shocked at half the stuff I actually wrote... I never knew I had those kind of literary attributes. But now it seems I've dug myself into a hole I cannot crawl out of without assistance...  
  
I have a favor to ask of you noble readers...  
  
I need to know whether or not the last chapter was too much too soon. And if not I need to know if you'd wish me to pursue Maggie and Stu's relationship further.  
  
I regret to say that there aren't many chapters left to this story... even though I have no idea who is going to live, die, or even who the killer is! So bare in mind I'm just as lost as you are in this catastrophe!  
  
I was sorta hoping you could help me out with letting me know how far I can take this without it seeming tacky... their relationship I mean. Cuz lets face it... I can't write NC-17 material very well... I admit it, my writing for Playboy days are outnumbered! But if you want something along those lines I am more than willing to give it a try... what can I say, I'm eager to please! Besides, pleasing you readers with my inane monstrosities is one of the reasons I get outa bed everyday!  
  
So rest assured your criticism and praise helps get me through each week, no matter how bleak it may seem. Thank you!  
  
So let me know what you think should happen between Maggie and Stu in a review or two... and please, don't feel ashamed to bare all... you don't even have to leave your name or email if you don't want to, but I NEED to know what my limits are!  
  
Much obliged,  
  
~ Jenna 


	15. Needless Things

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry for the delay, FF.net has been all messed up so I haven't been able to update... not to mention the fact that I've spent two weeks making Vampire Lestat wallpaper for my computer... damn I'm bored!  
  
Anyway, has anyone rented Final Destination 2... I was gonna go see it at the movies when it first came out like I did the first one but never got around to it, so I had to rent it instead... but it has to be one of the goriest films I have ever seen! I mean it kicked so much ass but god! I think I spent over half the movie going "Ewww!" not to mention rooting for Clear to live... she kicked ass man! If ya haven't seen it yet GO RENT IT NOW!  
  
Oh, by the way, here's the next chapter...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie and Stu escorted each other down the small paved walkway that led through the campus' lawn, the midday sun shinning down on them as they watched the other students around them in caution.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Maggie questioned as she glanced around the lawn, which was covered with people dressed in ghost masks.  
  
"Hell if I know." Stu muttered dryly while watching two students chase each other with plastic knives, mimicking scenes from the recently released horror film.  
  
Maggie's long black skirt flailed in the late summer wind as she folded her arms across her chest, the way she always did whenever she was nervous. They continued slowly down the path until one of the students mistakenly bumped into them, his vision obscured by the dark tinted mask he wore over his face.  
  
"Hey watch it!" the kid barked at them rudely, as if the collision was their fault.  
  
"You watch it asshole!" Stu replied smartly, snatching the mask off his face violently, the kid ran away in dismay.  
  
"Man I'll be so glad when this Stab hype is over with." Maggie sighed sadly.  
  
Stu held the ghost mask in his hands examining it as a twisted smile grew on his face. Maggie glanced over at him.  
  
"God..." she mumbled tiredly at the look on his face, she then pushed past him and continued to walk down the path, leaving him behind.  
  
"What?" he questioned blankly, the sinister smile still stretched across his face as he began to follow her.  
  
Maggie sighed as she pushed back the long curls that sprang in her face as the wind caught each strand, she glanced at the entrance to her left which was taped off by the police, sadly she walked past it.  
  
"Wait up!" Stu called to her, she looked back at him curiously before she paused and waited for him to catch up.  
  
"What?" she quietly questioned.  
  
"This murder stuff really gets to you doesn't it?" Stu wondered as he walked up to her, ghost mask still in hand.  
  
"Its just needless violence that's all." She answered despondently.  
  
"Needless?" he muttered in confusion, he obviously didn't understand her reply.  
  
"Yeah, what violence isn't needless?" she responded, her dark eyes looking him over for the slightest hint of emotion.  
  
"Ya know its too bad you got this whole Mother Teresa thing going on now, it would have been fun to know ya back when you weren't an aspiring nun." Stu smartly remarked.  
  
"Yeah well that was along time ago." She answered boldly.  
  
"Was it?" he asked her sharply.  
  
"Yeah... it was." She retorted then continued to walk away from him.  
  
"Sorry I missed it!" Stu said to himself, he then threw down the mask and followed her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The class emptied the room as the clock struck six-thirty, Cassie continued to gather up the crumpled papers and books that were left behind. She had finished her rounds and began to straighten the desks that were disheveled from their places in the rows, which she did after almost every class for extra credits from the psychology professor.  
  
"Knock, knock..." a female voice announced as she lightly knocked on the doorframe of the room as she entered it.  
  
Cassie turned towards the door, surprised at who she saw walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Lori." Cassie acknowledged, her voice disgruntled and bemused at the thought of her longtime friend wanting to talk with her. "What do you want?" she sighed tiredly.  
  
"Well that's some way to greet your best friend since what, seventh grade?" Lori questioned cockily as she moved towards the first row of desks.  
  
"Eighth grade to be exact!" Cassie corrected her coldly, looking her over as she stood in the fourth row, her arms folded across her chest tightly.  
  
"Look..." Lori began, her voice trying to sound as heartfelt as possible. "Its obvious you know so I'm not gonna try and hide it any longer... I'm sorry, okay?" she sympathized.  
  
"Yeah, well... its a little too late for that now isn't it?" Cassie said callously, her face showing no emotion, Lori sighed. "Its just too bad Devon can't be here to apologize..." she continued, Lori hung her head sadly. "Again."  
  
Lori raised her head curiously at Cassie's last sentence.  
  
"Oh really?" the blonde questioned distantly. 


	16. Room 118

Author's Note:  
  
This is one of the last chapters to the story I am afraid... only two or three more and its over...  
  
*begins to weep childishly*  
  
I just can't stand to see the story end... I love this fic... maybe I'll add a few more chapters, maybe...  
  
*starts to sob uncontrollably*  
  
Okay, I'm good...  
  
Oh, I was in Spencers the other day and I saw the entire Scream Killer outfit (they had all their Halloween stuff out for sale) and I grabbed it and ran to my uncle and said "Look! Its Stu!!!" He just stared at me funny so I put it back on the self. I swear though, I am so gonna buy one of those masks and like put it under my bed or something, and whenever I feel like it I can stare at it and go "Mmmmm... Stu..." and like drool all over myself, LOL! I am such a total freak! Please, everyone ignore me, I need mental help... lets get on with the story...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Why the sudden change, I mean you obviously were different before you came here, what happened to make you quit killing?" Stu asked Maggie as they sat together alone on the steps in front of the psychology department, waiting for Cassie to leave class.  
  
"Why do you think something happened?" Maggie replied.  
  
"I don't know..." Stu answered dryly, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he looked her over. "Don't try to change the subject!" he warned.  
  
"I'm not trying to change the subject its just..." she trailed off. "After my dad died I realized that death isn't something to fool around with, I mean people get hurt, families get hurt..." she muttered sorrowfully.  
  
"So what!" he responded coarsely, Maggie looked over at him in dismay. "I mean if they deserve to die then who cares, it's their own fault, let 'em deal with it. It's not like it's our problem!" he finished confidently.  
  
Maggie only shook her head slightly at his response.  
  
As they sat together on the steps, suddenly someone approached them.  
  
"Have you two seen Lori?" the tall blonde questioned Stu as she walked up the stairs towards him.  
  
"No, who are you?" he asked quickly.  
  
"I'm Megan... Lori's friend, remember?" the girl told him.  
  
"Oh, yeah... thought you looked familiar." Stu mumbled to himself. "I haven't seen her, why?"  
  
"She said she had some business to take care of, that was about an hour ago!" the blonde announced.  
  
Stu and Maggie looked at each other in confusion. Stu then looked down at his watch, it read seven forty-five.  
  
"Where's Cassie?" he then asked Maggie curiously.  
  
"I don't know, I mean she's usually here by now..." the brunette replied.  
  
Stu then looked back at the double doors behind them, the glass windows reflected the setting sun, which dissipated behind him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maggie wondered with a lost expression on her face.  
  
"I think we should find Cassie." He muttered as he stood up from where he sat on the steps, Maggie did the same.  
  
The three then made their way through the doors into the building which read Psychology Department.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They walked down the lighted hallways slowly, with only the sound of their own footsteps echoing against the empty halls. The doors on each side of them were shut and locked, everyone who worked there had apparently left for the evening due to the eight o'clock curfew that had been recently set for the campus by the dean.  
  
"This place is unusually quiet, don't cha think?" Stu muttered to the two girls behind him, breaking the awkward silence they moved through.  
  
"Its creepy if ya ask me..." Megan answered, her voice shaky with fear.  
  
They walked towards the end of the long hallway, where the last door on the right was halfway open. Stu stepped in front of the doorway to room 118, Maggie and Megan peered at the door from behind him.  
  
Without moving from where he stood, Stu reached out his right arm and slowly pushed the door open all the way. It swung open revealing the room entire, so far everything seemed normal, Stu felt a nudge on his back as Maggie nervously pushed him forward. He stepped into the room reservedly, the two girls cautiously followed.  
  
They glanced over the entire room, all the desks were in their proper order, everything was neat and orderly. All three of them sighed to themselves in relief, Maggie rolled her eyes at their ignorance, she then looked down at the tiled floor beneath them, what she saw made her gasp in horror.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maggie shrieked in terror.  
  
"What!?!" Stu asked fearfully as he glanced back at her, her face was completely white as she stared downward.  
  
Stu then followed her gaze to the floor, she was standing in a puddle of blood.  
  
"It... it... leads to there!" Megan stuttered through her own fear as she pointed towards the classroom's closet.  
  
Maggie stepped over to the closet, where the blood was smeared in a trail, which led underneath the closed door. Without thinking she turned the doorknob, the door flew open revealing the blood-drenched girl's body, completely eviscerated.  
  
"Damn..." Stu mumbled as he held his head in confusion, glancing around the room then back at the closet.  
  
Maggie only stared at the girl's body, for fear if she moved she would pass out.  
  
Megan's eyes grew twice their normal size as she gazed into the closet, she then let out a deafening scream, which sent Maggie shrinking back against the professor's desk, which was luckily nearby. Stu only continued to look her disemboweled body over, as if she were some wax figure on display at Madame Tussaud's horror exhibit.  
  
Megan then began to scurry towards the classroom's doorway, nearly falling over herself as she rushed to alert the authorities.  
  
"The police..." she staggered to say as she backed away from the closet towards the room's entrance. "They're next-door..." she finished, clasping her hand to her mouth as she retreated to the hallway.  
  
Stu was then snapped back to reality at the mention of the police, quickly he turned towards the frantic blonde who had already left the room.  
  
"Oh shit!" he muttered. "Wait! Megan!" he shouted angrily before running towards the door.  
  
He then paused before exiting the room, Stu turned towards Maggie, quickly he moved towards her, but she was not what he was after. His eyes locked on the gleaming letter opener, which sat on the professor's desk, he reached over Maggie's traumatized figure and grabbed the knife-like instrument off the table.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Maggie managed to ask as he ran towards the door.  
  
"No cops remember!?!" Stu shouted back in response as he ran from the room, Maggie froze in silence. 


	17. Knife Happy

Megan scurried down the hallway, her bloody shoes slipping against the smooth tiles as she hurriedly moved towards the buildings main entrance, which now seemed miles away.  
  
"Megan!!!" Stu screamed in anger at the top of his lungs as he charged after her.  
  
For a moment the girl paused to see what he wanted, then she caught sight of the sharp object in his hand and the evil look in his eyes as he ran towards her in a frenzy. Quickly the blonde took off running, her mind overflowing with everything that had just happened, now she was being perused for her life.  
  
Without thinking Megan ran in the opposite direction of the doors, she darted down another hallway, this one longer than the one she had just escaped from. Terrified she glanced behind her shoulder, Stu had picked up speed and was right behind her, in fact he was somehow gaining on her.  
  
The blonde's chest heaved, just as she was beginning to wear out, he was starting to get into the chase. She forced her body to run faster, but no matter how hard she pushed herself she was beginning to weaken. Stu ran down the hallway furiously, his steps covering twice the ground as hers, it seemed her legs were just not as long as his when it came to outrunning him.  
  
Stu came up behind her, he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, thrusting her body against his. Quickly he clasped his left hand over her mouth, she then watched in fright as his right hand which gripped the letter opener came plunging into her chest in one swift movement of pain.  
  
She cried out in agony, but her screams were muffled by his hand, which only tightened around her mouth as he stabbed her repeatedly in a matter of seconds. Finally Stu released his grip on her, the blonde's lifeless body fell to the floor like a rag doll.  
  
Suddenly Stu heard the echoing cries from behind him, they then became louder as Maggie came running towards him in a panic.  
  
"Stu! No!" the brunette cried as she ran towards him, her bloody boots squeaking against the tiles as she made her way closer to him.  
  
Just as she came a few feet towards him, the puddle of blood, which poured from Megan's chest, drained down the hallway underneath Maggie's feet. Her boots slid in the liquid beneath her, unsteadily she slipped on the blood and went sliding down the hall until finally colliding with the blonde's pierced torso.  
  
Maggie whimpered in pain as she tried to raise herself off the floor, she placed her hands on the floor beneath her and attempted to push herself upward which only sent her plummeting back down once her palms slid against the slippery tiles. She then realized she was now covered in the blonde's blood, the ends of her curly hair was dripping red as well as her black skirt and shirt.  
  
Maggie then glanced up at Stu who was towering over her, the letter opener still gripped tightly in his hand which was covered in blood all the way up to his wrist. The drenched blade in his hand dripped blood onto the already stained tiles beneath him, Stu stared down at Maggie's fallen form as he heaved out of breath.  
  
Fearfully Maggie stared at the knife, her heart ready to burst in her chest from being terrified all at once. Slowly Stu leaned in, Maggie took a deep breath as she nervously shrank back on the floor, he then held out his left hand, cautiously she reached up and grabbed it. Effortlessly Stu pulled the bloody brunette to her feet, she then glanced back down at the blonde's body.  
  
"What did you do?" she whispered sadly, Stu only glared back at her in disdain.  
  
"I took care of it." He answered coldly, his hand still grasping the letter opener.  
  
Maggie looked back at him bewildered, her face even paler than when she was in the classroom.  
  
"What do you mean?" she quietly muttered, slowly she began to stagger backwards away from him.  
  
Stu looked her over as she retreated backwards towards the left wall of the hallway, slowly he began to step forward. Maggie backed up against the wall, her bloody hands pressing against the white wall behind her, causing handprints to form the way a child would finger-paint on paper.  
  
"What would you have done, huh?" he asked her as he moved towards the wall, Maggie cringed as he came closer.  
  
"I..." she trailed off. "I..."  
  
"You what?" he said in a quieter tone as they came face to face, she stared into his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I..." she tried again to say something more yet couldn't.  
  
"What?" he whispered, Maggie only gazed into his eyes.  
  
She then opened her mouth to speak again only this time no sound admitted, she shivered in fear as she realized she couldn't speak. She quickly shut her eyes, breaking their stare, Stu then leaned in and kissed her. He then pulled away, Maggie's eyes shot open, she then noticed the lust, which now shinned in his eyes in place of the anger, which lingered there only moments before. Tears began to fill her eyes in relief, yet she still continued to shake uncontrollably.  
  
"I never thought seeing you like this would be such a turn on." He muttered gently as he came in closer.  
  
"Oh god." She whaled softly under her breath in dismay, Stu only smiled at her.  
  
Maggie then heard a sudden clinking noise, she looked down to see the letter opener lying on the floor beneath them, he had dropped it. She then quickly averted her glance back to his just as he kissed her again, this time more forcefully. He brought his hands up to her face, he ran his bloody fingers up her left cheek and into her hair as he kissed her. She gave in and began to kiss him back, trying her best not to anger him when he was like this, her hands still pressed against the wall as she stood petrified against him.  
  
He eased up on her, his tongue caressing her mouth as he kissed her, he then tightened his grip on her, his left hand moving down the side of her chest towards her waist, then further down to her thigh. He pulled up her skirt slightly then lifted her right leg up around him, he pushed her further against the wall and into him as his left hand slid up her skirt slowly. She moaned slightly as he grinded against her, his right hand now moving down to her left leg, as he lifted it up Maggie quickly removed her hands from against the wall and clasped them around his neck.  
  
He pushed her further up on the wall as he broke their kiss, he then began kissing her neck wildly. She tightened her grip around his neck as he let her right leg go, he then struggled to unbutton his pants with his one free hand. Once he did, Stu then moved his hand back to her leg, she leaned back as he pulled his mouth away from her neck, Maggie stared into his eyes as she thought to herself.  
  
"Is this really how I want to lose my virginity, in the darkened halls of the psych department to the missing Woodsboro killer, next to Megan's dead body?" she thought silently.  
  
She then looked him over before gazing back into his eyes.  
  
"Why not." She muttered out loud with a slight shrug before thrusting her lips against his.  
  
"What?" Stu managed to say before she kissed him, he then smiled and forgot the question.  
  
He then lifted her leg around him again as they kissed one another passionately. She held onto him tightly as he moved her up and down against the wall, their kissing became deeper until it was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Ow!" Stu uttered abruptly in pain.  
  
"What?" Maggie asked as she leaned her head back.  
  
"There's something stabbing me in the..." he trailed off as he looked over his shoulder behind him, Maggie stared ahead in shock. "Shit!" he spat in annoyance at the knife which was pressed against his back, right over his heart.  
  
He then rolled his eyes and head back in Maggie's direction, she only gazed over his shoulder in surprise.  
  
"Hey Cassie." He irritably addressed the brunette who held the blade to his back. 


	18. Contingency Plan

Slowly Stu released Maggie with caution, carefully trying not to lean too far back for fear of being impaled. She fell back against the wall as soon as her feet hit the floor beneath her. Maggie gazed in disbelief at Cassie as Stu re-buttoned his pants, he then slowly turned around to face the girl who was now threatening to kill him. Cassie glared at him un-amused as he flashed her a weak smile, she then repositioned the tip of the knife's blade to the center of his chest.  
  
"You!" Cassie scolded in disgust as she pressed the blade at him further.  
  
"Ah, easy!" Stu muttered in pain, he then slowly raised his hands in an unthreatening motion.  
  
"You're sick!" she spat at him angrily.  
  
"I'm sick?" he questioned wryly, turning his noise up at her remark.  
  
"You overzealous, psychopathic asshole!" she continued to cuss him, Stu scoffed at her.  
  
"Is that what they teach you here, how to call people names and make up accuses for your own insanity?" he retorted, anger starting to show in his eyes.  
  
"Don't fuck with me!" Cassie snapped at him.  
  
"No, that's what I was trying to do to her..." he corrected coldly, gesturing back towards Maggie, who quickly looked in his direction. "See I figured I'd have a better chance in the end if I took care of the whole 'virginity' issue." He finished.  
  
"What?" Maggie uttered astounded, Cassie narrowed her gaze on him.  
  
"Oh come on!" he shrieked in amusement, grinning as he spoke. "Only the virgin can outrun the killer in the big chase scene! And seeing since you're the killer and not me..." he explained, nodding towards Cassie. "Guess I just had to try and weaken the competition... or you could just say that I'm not that used to being the victim, so I had to go with my contingency plan!" He then closed his speech with a sadistic smile.  
  
Maggie leaned further back against the wall in shame as she hung her head, just then she noticed something on the floor below her.  
  
"I don't know how anyone could stand to put up with you!" Cassie fussed. "That's why I figure Maggie has to be just as crazy as you are to even touch you!"  
  
Maggie then raised her head at the mention of her name, breaking her concentration on the letter opener, which lay on the floor next to her left foot.  
  
"You have no idea." Stu whispered cynically.  
  
"Oh yes I do... I know all about both of you!" Cassie sneered scornfully. "At least I can sympathize with why she kills, but you... you're just some second-rate lapdog when it comes to the murder scene!"  
  
"Really?" he responded in anger. "Billy couldn't do shit! I'm the one that had to risk my ass every time someone had to die, all he would do is sit around and fantasize about it in his fucked up head! Speaking of which, how come you know so much anyway?" he then asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have my ways..." she answered distantly.  
  
"Enlighten us." Maggie said suddenly, shattering her vow of silence.  
  
"The night I killed Devon I came back early, I stood outside the door and heard everything you two talked about... wanted fugitives really should keep their voices down while disclosing their dirty little secrets to one another!" she mocked.  
  
"Lousy eavesdropping bitch!" Stu mumbled under his breath viscously.  
  
"What did you call me!?!" Cassie threatened as she pushed the blade deeper into his chest, cutting him, Stu moaned in pain as the blood began to soak through to his shirt and become visible.  
  
"Nothin', I didn't say anything." He whined softly while easing back from her in pain.  
  
"Why did you kill Devon?" Maggie then asked her, changing the subject in hopes to take the angry brunette's intent off of Stu.  
  
"He was cheating on me with Lori, they have been since our senior year... they didn't think I knew about it though, but I did..." Cassie told her disdainfully.  
  
"What about the suicide note?" Maggie wondered, pushing her for more information.  
  
"He showed up that night at our dorm to break up with me." She explained. "That's what he wanted to talk about in private! We went for a walk and then he handed me that stupid note, he said it would explain how he really felt about it... that lying bastard!" Cassie cussed. "I got so angry that I pulled out the pocket knife my mom gave me for protection before I left home... I just lunged at him. He even managed to hit me one good time before I stabbed him again, then he wet down for good... I put the knife away then I threw him in the bushes with his little letter, I never thought the cops would be dumb enough to think it was a suicide note!" she scoffed at the last line. "I guess it worked out for me in the long run though..."  
  
Maggie only shook her head, amazed at what she was hearing, while Stu lurked in front of her in fury.  
  
"Then Lori just had to push her luck by being her usual 'bitch of the universe' self all the time!" Cassie rambled madly.  
  
"But why did you kill Josh?" Maggie interrupted her, confusion sounding in her voice.  
  
"Who?" Cassie responded in puzzlement. "Who the hell is Josh?" she asked again.  
  
Maggie's stare then darkened as she moved her gaze from Cassie to Stu, who only grinned evilly as he dwelled on her question.  
  
"What can I say..." he replied dryly. "I guess I got a little too knife happy!"  
  
Stu's glance bounced back and forth between the two girls as the look in his eyes became even darker than before.  
  
"Why Cassie? Why kill them?" Maggie whispered sadly to the crazed girl in front of her.  
  
"I just got tired of it! I got tired of all of it! Day after day, my parents pushing me to be the best at everything... 'Be a good cheerleader, go to a good college, get a good job...' Always the same mindless crap day in and day out!" Cassie complained inanely.  
  
"Aww... cry me a river!" Stu then whaled at her tauntingly.  
  
"That's it!!!" Cassie screamed as she lunged towards him infuriated by his nagging.  
  
Stu quickly dove backwards as she swung the knife at him maliciously, Maggie reached down and grabbed the letter opener off the floor as fast as she could and thrust it into her back. Cassie cried out in anguish as she turned towards her with all the strength she possessed and slashed the knife at her, Maggie shrieked in pain as the blade sliced into her right shoulder.  
  
In anger Maggie reached up and pulled the letter opener out of Cassie's back, she then drove it into her chest as if it were a wooden stake and she a vampire. Cassie loosened her grip on the knife and it fell to the tiled floor... finally she collapsed on top of the brunette, dead. Maggie whined in grief as the girl's corpse anchored her down on the floor, she pushed against her lifeless body with both hands, she then saw Stu lurch towards where she lay.  
  
"Help!" she wheezed out of breath, he quickly pulled Cassie's body off of her.  
  
"Told ya I had a contingency plan!" Stu scoffed to the dead girl as he pulled her away from Maggie, slinging her against Megan, the two now lay together in a heap in the middle of the hallway. 


	19. Face Off

Author's Note:  
  
If six degrees of separation is true... then I'm three steps away from knowing Matthew Lillard!  
  
No, seriously!  
  
See The Goo Goo Dolls came here a few weeks back, and my best friend Samantha went to see them in concert (she would have taken me accept she couldn't get a hold of me in time, DAMNIT!). Anyway Sugar Ray was one of the acts there and she saw them perform, and in Scooby-Doo they said that Matthew Lillard like hung out with the band that whole day they shot the scene they were in... so I called Sam later that week and told her "Dude! You were in the same room with someone who has met Matthew Lillard! You are closer then I will ever be to meeting him!" and then she said, "Well look at it this way, now you're three people away from meeting him..." I was like "How?" she said, "Your girlfriend was in the same room with Sugar Ray, who spent the whole day with Matt during Scooby-Doo!"  
  
It's not a lot to go on, but still... it makes me feel all special... LOL!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Quickly Maggie scurried to her feet, snatching the knife off of the floor, where Cassie had last dropped it. Stu then turned around to face Maggie, gradually he peered down at the knife that she held in her hand, slowly she raised the blade in front of her, pointing it at him defensively.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Stu shrilled in disbelief, smiling weakly as he laughed to himself at the sight of the amateur way she held the knife towards him.  
  
Maggie shook her head at his remark, she gripped the knife's handle tighter as she held it shakily with both hands. Stu then began to move towards her, a smirk growing on his face as she shook before him.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" she warned him, her voice frail with fright, it was obvious he wasn't listening to her threat.  
  
He continued to walk near her, his dark stare filling her with dread as she began to step backwards away from him.  
  
"Or what?" he teased. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" he asked, pointing to the knife in her trembling hands. "I mean slicing somebody's wrists open while they're asleep or unconscious really doesn't count!" he then acknowledged mockingly. "Personally I don't think ya have it in ya to stab someone... feel the knife slide into their body, then twist it until they scream for death..." he cruelly taunted, prolonging each phrase eerily as he came closer to her with each step.  
  
"Don't!" she warned again, her voice even weaker than before as she took in everything he had just told her.  
  
Maggie glanced around the hallway in panic, trying to see where she could run to for safety, she then looked past Stu at the double doors at the end of the hall, suddenly she realized he was blocking her only way out.  
  
"But if ya wanna play..." he added as he reached down and pulled the letter opener out of Cassie's chest as if it were nothing. "Then lets play!" he announced with enthusiasm.  
  
Stu held the letter opener in his right hand, he then used the left sleeve of his shirt in one swipe to clean the blade of any excess blood.  
  
"Oh shit!" Maggie hopelessly whined as she stared at the letter opener he now gripped at his side.  
  
Cautiously she glanced over her shoulder at where she could run, just then Stu lunged forward and snatched the knife from her hands while she was distracted, Maggie screamed in shock then stumbled backwards, unarmed.  
  
"Well that was pathetic!" Stu shrieked amusingly, now holding the knife up in Maggie's direction as he grasped the letter opener in his opposite hand.  
  
"Oh god..." she muttered despairingly, she then retreated down the hall away from him as fast as she could.  
  
"Let the games begin!" he declared zealously before taking off down the hall in pursuit.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie's boots skidded against the white tiles as she quickly turned the corner and raced down the back hallway, her skirt binding her legs as she ran, slowing her down considerably. As she neared the end of the hallway she hastily tried the doorknobs of every room she could reach in search of refuge, unfortunately they were all locked.  
  
"Maggie!" Stu called out tauntingly as he came after her, she fearfully turned in his direction as she continued to back down the hallway.  
  
"Shit!" Maggie spat hopelessly as she gave into the fact that she had nowhere to run.  
  
Slowly she unwillingly backed closer to the wall behind them, thanks to all the locked doors the hallway was now a dead end.  
  
"Where ya gonna run now, huh?" Stu teased as he came closer to her, the knife at his right side, the letter opener grasped idly at his left.  
  
Maggie remained silent as she backed against the wall, her dark blue eyes staring into his.  
  
"Huh?" he repeated, his voice filled with more amusement as he raised the knife towards her.  
  
Stu lifted the blade to her face, he carefully used it to brush away the few bloody strands of hair that clung to her left cheek. Maggie's glance darted cautiously back and forth between Stu and the knife.  
  
"Are you gonna kill me too now?" she asked abruptly, her voice as serious as it could get.  
  
"Hey I didn't kill the last one, remember?" he reminded her playfully, she remained unyielding to his tone.  
  
"Is that all they are to you, a number?" she questioned smartly.  
  
Stu looked her over for a moment, he then quickly thrust his left hand upward, driving the letter opener into the wall as hard as he could. Maggie shuttered to the right as the blade coarsely penetrated the wall only a few inches west from her head. She carefully turned her head to the right as she examined the letter opener, which stuck in the wall like a nail, she then glanced back at Stu, her breathing now heavy from fear as she looked him over.  
  
"Na..." he answered finally. "If this was murder by numbers I'd be havin' a lot more fun!" he assured her.  
  
Maggie cringed against the wall as he brought the knife's blade back up to her face. Stu slowly drug it down her neck, carefully tracing the curves of her throat, he then began to drag the blade down her chest, it scratched against her shirt, but not enough to break her skin or tear the fabric.  
  
"And I think you would too." He added in a less vicious tone as his eyes followed the tip of the knife down her body.  
  
"You still didn't answer my first question..." she muttered hesitantly, Stu's glance left the blade at her chest to meet with her eyes.  
  
"What?" he mumbled in response.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" she asked shakily, he only sighed at her question.  
  
Stu then moved the knife away from her, placing it back at his side.  
  
"I never wanted to kill you!" he whined with frustration while taking a step back away from her.  
  
Maggie then glanced back at the letter opener in the wall.  
  
"You didn't?" she questioned in disbelief.  
  
"No!" he spat back immaturely and agitated, Maggie stared at him curiously. "I mean maybe cut ya up a little bit..." he trailed off as he tried to think of what he really wanted. "Christ! I don't know anymore!!!" he shrieked in irritation as he angrily threw the knife onto the floor in front of them.  
  
Maggie only stood against the wall like a spectator to the tantrum he had just thrown, the way a hyperactive three year old would when he didn't get what he wanted. Stu glanced back at her awkwardly, he then stepped back to where he was before.  
  
"Personally, I rather finish what we started earlier..." he muttered as he lightly stroked her face with his hand, Maggie reached up and pulled his hand away from her cheek callously.  
  
"Oh ya, like I'm gonna fall for that again!" she sneered.  
  
"What?" Stu asked in confusion.  
  
"Only a virgin can outrun the killer in the big chase scene, remember?" she reminded him bluntly, he only smiled at her words.  
  
"Not to piss you off, but ya kinda sucked at the whole 'chase' thing anyway!" he replied with a laugh.  
  
Maggie flashed him an evil look, she then quickly brought her knee up between his legs, Stu fell to the floor in pain.  
  
"Ah! Shit, Maggie!" he moaned in anguish as he crouched on the floor.  
  
Maggie only stared down at him, satisfied with the sight of his pain.  
  
"You're the biggest asshole in the world, ya know that!" she fussed at him, he whined slightly before collapsing on the floor.  
  
Maggie shook her head as he laid on the floor pathetically, staring up at her.  
  
"God! I was just kidding... I never meant any of that crap!" he told her. "Don't do that again, okay?" He then pleaded sadly, she only rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Maggie looked his sad figure over, she then bent down remorsefully and leaned over him.  
  
"You're hopeless..." she sighed sorrowfully, now on top of him. "Utterly hopeless!"  
  
Stu only grinned at her remark. She looked down at him, her hands pressed against the floor, bracing her as she bent over him, slowly she lowered herself and kissed him. He reached up and pulled her on top of him as they kissed. Stu brought his right hand up to her face, running his fingers up her cheek and into her hair. They then heard something that made them both stop and look to the left, down the hallway... it was voices, someone else was now in the building and coming towards them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"We gotta go, now!" Stu quickly announced as they staggered to stand, he then grabbed the knife off the floor as he stood.  
  
"Where, there's no way out!" Maggie told him, he glanced at the nearest door, which was across from them.  
  
"How bout there?" he asked.  
  
"Its locked!" she answered with worry, Stu walked over to the door and tried the doorknob, she was right.  
  
He then kicked at the door as hard as could, the wood began to break, he kicked it again and it flew open. They ran into the room as fast as they could, when finally they found a window. Maggie climbed up the nearest chair and pushed the window open, she then managed to climb through the narrow opening, Stu did the same and they took off running across the back lawn away from the campus. 


	20. The Bates Motel

Author's Note/Warning:  
  
This is technically the epilogue to the story, but I decided to incorporate it before the last chapter where it would most appropriately fit in with the storytelling... if ya don't like this chapter, just skip to the next... either way whether you read 20 or not, it all still works out in the end... okay?  
  
This chapter is sorta the consolation prize for all you out there that were two steps away from screaming at your computer screen every time Maggie and Stu were "interrupted"... if ya know what I mean...  
  
Basically what I'm saying is... this chapter is for all the people like Sara out there, who have waited so patiently for their "action", LOL!  
  
Hope I don't screw this up too much... cuz I totally suck at writing stuff like this!  
  
*Hides her face with the Scooby-Doo cereal box in embarrassment*  
  
Anyway... enjoy!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Stu staggered through the grass as Maggie tagged along beside him, they both forced their feet to move further as they walked alongside the busy highway. They had been walking for hours and were two steps away from collapsing beside the road.  
  
Maggie stepped onto the black pavement as the cars speeded by, she then stumbled as her feet tripped over themselves, sending her reeling to the left, directly in front of a speeding car.  
  
"Watch it!" the driver shouted as he flew by less then a second after Stu had reached over and pulled the exhausted brunette back into the grass.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!" Stu spat at her with irritation.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just too tired to stand anymore, that's all!" Maggie complained back.  
  
Stu only sighed in agreement as he looked down at his watch, it was almost midnight. He then looked around them for somewhere they could stop and rest.  
  
"Come on..." he trailed off as he looked further up the road at the glowing sign in the horizon, they then began to walk towards it.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Can I help you?" the man at the front desk of the motel asked the two people who now stood before him.  
  
"We need a room." Stu told him as he leaned against the desk, weary.  
  
"Two beds?" the man then asked.  
  
"Whatever..." Stu sighed tiredly as he reached in his pockets in search of money.  
  
"That'll be a total of fifty-eight, ninety-nine." The man responded.  
  
Maggie hobbled beside Stu as he laid his fist down on the desktop, two twenty-dollar bills were all he could recover from his pockets.  
  
"Damnit!" Stu sighed in defeat. "Do you have any money?" he then asked Maggie, she only shook her head no.  
  
"One bed's cheaper!" the man alerted them. "Only thirty-eight, ninety- nine."  
  
"You sure you don't have any money?" Stu asked her again, his voice now tired and out of breath, he really wasn't looking forward to having to sleep on the floor tonight.  
  
"No pockets!" she said, the man at the desk looked her over curiously, mainly because she was covered in blood.  
  
"You two artists or somethin'?" the man then wondered, Stu only glared at him, agitated.  
  
"Give us the one bedroom." He answered firmly while sliding the two crumpled bills across the desk to the short man on the other end.  
  
The man shut his mouth and did as he was told.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maggie traipsed into the motel room in search of the bathroom, kicking off her boots and socks as she made her way across the room. Stu shut the door behind them, glancing out one last time before locking it with the key and sliding the chain-lock securely into place.  
  
He turned on the small television set, then removed the knife from his pocket and warily placed it on the bedside table before setting down on the bed, he bent down and took off his shoes when suddenly he heard something that made him look up.  
  
"The bodies of three female students were discovered earlier this evening on the campus of NYU." The news reporter announced on the TV, Stu stared at the screen in fascination. "The girls have yet to be identified and the police have no leads on who the killer might be as of this time..." the reporter finished, he reached over and shut the television off.  
  
Stu stood from where he sat, he walked to the open bathroom door, Maggie stared at herself in the mirror in an almost dreamlike state.  
  
"I look like Carrie!" she whined weakly as she stared straight ahead in the mirror.  
  
"Here..." Stu muttered as he turned on the sink's faucet.  
  
He grabbed a nearby towel and held it under the running water, once it was wet he turned towards her. Maggie watched him curiously as he began to gently wipe the blood from her face, he then paused to run his hands under the water, as he washed his hands the white sink began to turn pink. Maggie did the same, she reached over and placed her bloody hands under the clear flowing stream as Stu continued to clean her face.  
  
Obliviously she watched as the red stains were washed from her hands only to resurface in the sink, she then let out a screech as Stu brushed against her right shoulder.  
  
"Aah!" she wheezed in pain once his hand came in contact with her shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned with worry.  
  
Maggie pulled her shirt collar down, revealing her right shoulder to him, it was bleeding.  
  
"Go over there..." he said, pointing towards the bed as he held the towel under the water again.  
  
Maggie walked over to the bed and sat down, Stu removed the towel from the sink and then shut off the water. He sat down next to her on the end of the bed, carefully he pulled down her collar again to examine the wound.  
  
"I can't see..." he muttered, handing her the towel.  
  
Stu then began to pull the end of her shirt upwards, as if to take it off of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him quickly.  
  
"Just trust me, alight!" he told her, Maggie reluctantly allowed him to continue.  
  
He pulled her shirt halfway off, she removed her arm from her right sleeve with caution, her right side and shoulder was now exposed. Stu took the towel back from her, he then began to wash away the excess blood on her shoulder slowly, trying his best not to hurt her.  
  
"Ow!" she cried slightly.  
  
"Its just a scratch!" he responded.  
  
"It still hurts though!" she fussed back, Stu only smiled at her.  
  
"I've had worse..." he then replied with distraction as he cleaned the cut, she glanced over at him remorsefully.  
  
He placed his index finger under the right strap of her bra and slowly drug it over to the edge of her shoulder, Maggie watched him hesitantly as he moved the black piece of elastic away from the wound as he cleaned it.  
  
Slowly her attention wandered from him to the open bathroom door, Stu dropped the towel on the floor, Maggie then glanced back at him once she felt something against her back. She looked over her shoulder as he gently ran the tip of his finger down the curves of her back in a sensual motion, they then met eye to eye and he moved his hand away from her skin.  
  
"Sorry..." he muttered with guilt. "Couldn't resist..."  
  
"Its okay." She assured him willingly, he looked at her almost astounded. "What?" she questioned the look on his face.  
  
"Nothing, I just figured you would have slapped me or something..." he began to explain, suddenly she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked as soon as they broke their kiss.  
  
Maggie stared at him a little shocked.  
  
"I didn't know I needed a reason!" she commented coldly while slipping her right arm back through her sleeve, pulling her shirt back on completely. "I mean it's not like you give a motive before sticking your tongue down my thro-" she began to fuss.  
  
Stu quickly thrust his lips against hers as she spoke.  
  
"Like that?" he asked smartly once he released her.  
  
Maggie hauled off and slapped him across the face impulsively.  
  
"Aah! Geez, Maggie!" he shrieked, holding his left cheek in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she then whispered, realizing what she had done. "It was a reflex!"  
  
She held her hand up to his face regretfully.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" Stu spat, Maggie only smiled at him.  
  
"I'm crazy?" she asked while removing her hand from his face.  
  
"Yep!" he replied playfully as a grin grew on his face.  
  
"Shut up!" she laughed back defensively.  
  
Stu pulled her to him suddenly, kissing her deeply as his hands clasped around her face, she did the same. They fell back onto the bed as they kissed, Maggie lying on top of him as they held one another. She ran her hand down his chest, Stu then wheezed in agony at her touch, causing him to release her.  
  
"Now what?" she asked with concern.  
  
"It's just where she cut me..." he muttered while looking down at his chest.  
  
Maggie pulled his shirt up, she glanced at the small scrape that was now exposed in the center of his chest.  
  
"Now that's just a scratch!!!" she scoffed back with sarcasm.  
  
"It still hurts though!" he answered with a chuckle, she only smiled at his words.  
  
"Here..." she sighed, leaning in and gently kissing the scratch.  
  
Maggie then glanced down at his waist, her eyes locked on the scarred skin which was exposed, she bent down and began to kiss the scar on his lower left side. Stu leaned up slightly, he gazed down at her intriguingly as she kissed him, hesitant at first but he then succumbed to feeling of her mouth against him. He leaned back onto the mattress, closing his eyes as he relaxed, allowing her to gently massage his skin with her tongue.  
  
Maggie slowly stared up at him as he laid back on the bed, he then began to lean up once he could no longer feel her lips against his flesh. He glanced down at her, their eyes locked before she lifted her head up to his, she pressed her lips against his as she drug his shirt further up his body then off of him completely.  
  
Stu pulled her closer as he moved his hands to her hips, then running them up underneath her shirt as they kissed. Maggie leaned up as she lowered her hands to her waist, grasping the bottom of her shirt then pulling it up her body and off of herself. He grabbed her by her waist again, then rolled her onto the bed underneath him as he kissed her neck passionately.  
  
Slowly she slid her fingers down his chest as he ran his tongue up her throat. She then began to unbutton his pants, Stu moved his hands up under her skirt to her thighs as she blindly unfastened the button at his waistline. Slowly he drug her underwear down her legs and off of her while she unzipped his zipper, she then wrapped her legs around him, now using her feet to push his pants further down. He grabbed both her legs and pulled her into him while he kissed his way up her neck to her lips, she wrapped her arms around his chest as she kissed him deeper, her hands now pressed against his back.  
  
Slowly he began to move against her, then faster as their kissing grew stronger, Maggie then whimpered slightly, breaking their kiss.  
  
"Shhh..." he uttered softly into her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you." He then promised gently.  
  
She hugged him tighter as he held onto her hips, pushing her further into him, she rested her chin on his shoulder, slightly biting her bottom lip as tears began to run down her cheeks. She then started to kiss his shoulder, moaning quietly between each kiss, he groaned faintly as he slid his hands up her waist then onto the mattress below them, bracing himself as he leaned upward, thrusting against her harder than before. Maggie laid her head back onto the bed while she tightly closed her eyes, now moaning louder as she felt his right hand move down to her left leg. He slid his hand firmly up her thigh as he moved her against him in a synchronizing motion, he then lowered his other hand as well, gripping both of her thighs to him.  
  
She held onto him in silence, with only the sound of their panting as they heaved against each other in exertion.  
  
"Don't let go... okay?" she murmured out of breath once they stopped.  
  
"Okay." Stu wheezed quietly, he then brought his hands up to her face and gently began to wipe the tears from her cheeks as she kissed him softly.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The sunlight was beginning to shine through the curtains of the room as dawn approached. Stu opened his eyes gradually as he awoke, he looked over to his left at the sleeping brunette at his side. He watched her sleep for a few moments as she peacefully lay next to him, he then turned his head in the opposite direction to the desk near his side of the bed. He stared at the bloody knife, which lay exposed on top of the table, he reached his arm over and opened the drawer on the desk where the bible was kept, he then quickly knocked the knife into the drawer and shut it before rolling over in the bed to face Maggie.  
  
Stu gently brushed her hair out of her face as he gazed at her silently, she sighed softly as she moved under the covers, raising her arms up slightly as she yawned. As soon as her eyes were open she noticed him watching her, Maggie smiled at him while she pulled the sheet over her arms again.  
  
"Hey." She mumbled groggily.  
  
"Hey..." he responded softly as he gently stroked her cheek. "You okay?" he then asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine." She assured him, a little taken by the look of concern he wore.  
  
Stu leaned in and kissed her tenderly, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in closer.  
  
"Sorry about last night..." he began to apologize once she released him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she questioned in confusion.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you... its just that I got kinda caught up..." he trailed off with guilt.  
  
Maggie only smiled slightly at his words. She then pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him without warning, Stu laid back on the bed stunned as she leaned down to kiss him.  
  
"I'm okay." She reassured him before lightly pressing her lips against his.  
  
He wrapped his hands around her waist as she slowly began to straddle him. She leaned up as she rocked against him faster, he began to pant out of breath before thrusting her down on top of him, kissing her roughly. Maggie moaned against his lips as they continued to kiss, he slowly slipped his hands down her waist and around her thighs, pushing her further down onto him. She locked her hands under his neck as he moved her up and down against him, he then raised himself, now sitting upright as he pulled her around him even tighter. She grinded against him harder as he pressed her to him, her chest heaved against his, she then began to moan louder with each vast breath.  
  
She slowly moved her hands from behind his neck and slid them down his upper chest, then around him as they embraced one another. Stu ran his hands up her back then into her hair as their kissing intensified. She leaned her head back breaking their kiss, she moaned louder, almost crying out in exhilaration as he thrust against her more briskly. He clenched his teeth while coarsely stoking her skin as he slowly moved his hands over nearly every inch of her body.  
  
Maggie leaned her head back down, gasping as she pressed her mouth to Stu's, her tongue caressing his as they kissed one another passionately. He brought one hand to her face, the other now clasped around her waist, he then eased back slightly away from her to catch his breath. She licked his lips softly while her body shuddered on top of his, their movements then began to gradually weaken with every pant.  
  
He rested his forehead against her chest lethargically as they held each other in the same unyielding position, Maggie then removed her hands from around him and he slowly collapsed onto the mattress beneath her. He then used his hand to wipe the sweat from his face in one slow swipe as he laid on his back, she then lowered herself from above him and gently rested her head on his chest as if it were a pillow.  
  
"That was... whoa..." he staggered out of breath, Maggie only smiled to herself as she kissed his chest slowly. "Damn... I'm worn out!" he wheezed tiredly.  
  
"You? Worn out?" she asked in disbelief, glancing up at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah, weird huh?" he replied wryly. "I don't think any girl has ever been able to do that!" he added as he thought back. "No..." he then concluded. "No girl has ever been able to wear me out before..."  
  
"Thanks... I think..." Maggie responded, a little confused yet flattered.  
  
She then continued to kiss his chest, lightly brushing his skin with her tongue as the taste of salt filled her mouth.  
  
"Um... I kinda wish you wouldn't do that..." he began to plead faintly, flashing her a weak smile.  
  
"Why? You don't like the way it feels?" she asked teasingly between each kiss.  
  
"No, it feels good as hell..." he started to say, pausing as he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.  
  
"Then what?" she looked up at him again with even more curiosity.  
  
"Its just that..." he thought of the best way to say it. "It kinda brings a little too much excitement to the party, if ya know what I mean..." he trailed off as she stared at him in confusion.  
  
She looked away from him for a moment to rethink what he had just said.  
  
"Oh..." she then realized what he meant.  
  
"Yeah." he whispered with a slight nod.  
  
"Sorry!" she said dismissively, rolling her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"What?" he then questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..." she muttered innocently. "I just..." she trailed off as she looked away from his inquisitive stare.  
  
"What!?!" he repeated with more persistence.  
  
"Nothing!" she reiterated, now beginning to giggle childishly.  
  
"No, I'm serious, what!" he asked, sitting up slightly as he looked her over.  
  
Maggie only laughed louder at his words. Stu watched her closely for a moment, he then reached up and grabbed both of her wrists before rolling on top of her and pinning her to the bed under him, she continued to laugh the entire time he did this.  
  
"Now what?" he wondered as he gazed down at her, his hands holding hers to the mattress.  
  
She shook her head at the question, giggling uncontrollably as she looked up at him. He held her down as she squirmed beneath him, chuckling to herself while he only watched her, smiling, he then leaned down and kissed her, she almost immediately stopped laughing and kissed him back intensely. He slowly moved his right hand down her body to her leg as he pulled it around him, when suddenly there came a loud knock upon the room's door, the sound caused them to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"Damnit!" She whined, thrusting her head back down against the pillow in frustration, Stu released his grip on her while he glanced in the direction of the knocking. "I'm gonna take a shower..." she then decided with defeat in her voice as she climbed out of the bed in search of the rest of her clothes.  
  
Stu sat up unwillingly as Maggie stood nearby, pulling her skirt all the way down from where it was hiked up from being in bed. The knock came again, now more persistent, he wrapped the sheet around himself as he stood, tightening it more as he walked to the door of the room. Maggie searched for her shirt as he struggled to unlock the door and hold onto the sheet at the same time, once he finally unlocked and opened it she had found her shirt and laid it on the bed, she then began to search for something else.  
  
He opened the door slowly, the bright rays of the sun blinding him as he strained to see who stood in front of him outside the door... it was the short man from the front desk.  
  
"Hey..." Stu muttered dully to the man as he leaned against the door apathetically.  
  
"Since the phone to this room is broken I thought I'd come by and tell you..." the man began to say until he heard the faded sound of Maggie's voice in the background.  
  
"Where in god's name are my panties!" she complained to herself in frustration as she impatiently glanced about the room.  
  
The man from the front desk gazed into the room at the half dressed girl, his stare almost unbreakable as his eyes looked every inch of her body over carefully, he even stood on his toes to glance over Stu's shoulder to get a look as she walked towards the bathroom. Stu glared at him with scorn once he noticed the leering look on the man's face, he swore silently to himself that if the little asshole licked his lips he'd knock him slick out with one good punch.  
  
"Uh... HELLO!" Stu spat angrily, snapping his fingers in the man's face rudely, trying to get his attention. "You were saying?"  
  
"Oh..." the man remembered, bringing his mind back to the conversation. "Um... you two need to be checking out in three hours... company policy..." he explained, glancing back into the room in search of the brunette in hopes to get another peek, but she was already in the shower.  
  
"Yeah, I get it... company policy!" Stu retorted with annoyance, he then slammed the door in the man's face.  
  
"Fucking Norman Bates son-of-a-bitch!" Stu angrily mumbled under his breath as he locked the door securely before walking away from it.  
  
He quietly made his way across the room, he then remembered something as he threw his glance towards the right side of the room, he walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer... the bloody knife stared back at him. He picked it up cautiously, as if any second it would command him to do some unspeakable act of violence, Stu then glanced back at the door, where the man had been standing only moments before, he stared at the doorway with heated rage in his dark teal eyes.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of the running water in the next room, his thoughts automatically turned towards Maggie and he placed the knife back in the drawer, on top of the bible, he then shut the drawer completely without giving it a second thought.  
  
He knocked on the bathroom door, then opened it and entered the room.  
  
"What?" Maggie asked blankly as she stood under the steaming shower, her hair and body soaking wet.  
  
"Nothing..." he said with a grin, repeating her earlier words before they were interrupted.  
  
She smiled and chuckled slightly at his words, he then looked her over for a second, she was modestly covering herself with the white shower-curtain that hung from the rack above her. He took a step forward, pushing the curtain away with his left hand as he stepped into the shower with her, which sent her stumbling back against the wall clumsily.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned awkwardly, peering down at the shower's drain shyly.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked playfully, reaching over and pulling her into him as he stood under the water.  
  
He pressed his lips against hers as he brought his hand up to her face, running his fingers through the wet strains of her hair, which almost looked black under the hot water.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to 'party'... " She commented once he released her.  
  
"Well, since I was invited I figured, why not!" he joked, she giggled slightly as he smiled at her.  
  
His thumb lightly stroked her cheek as he looked into her dark sapphire eyes, he then kissed her again before reaching back with his free hand and drawing the shower curtain fully closed behind them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Appendix:  
  
Damn... that was a really long chapter, wasn't it?  
  
I think so...  
  
And yes, sorry Samantha... but no "shower sex" for you this time... I know it sucks but I had to draw the line somewhere and I guess this was just it... sorry! Go call up Charlie and make him give you a refund... if ya catch my drift...  
  
God, Sam is SO gonna kick my ass for just writing that! Please don't kill me the next time we meet... okay Samantha?  
  
I guess its all my fault... I never should have made her watch Scream... Stu's just so damn addictive... I think they should outlaw Matthew Lillard movies or something, cuz they can do some serious damage if left in the wrong hands! Like me for instance, hehe!  
  
Well anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed my little chapter... okay, so it wasn't so little after all, its not my fault I couldn't stop typing once I started, go blame it on some crazed Ghostfaced killer that's lurking outside your bedroom window!  
  
No, seriously... go look, he's there... he's just hiding in the bushes, that's all!  
  
LOL!  
  
So now go read the last short, but sweet chapter to this insane, yet lovable, story of mine...  
  
And remember girls, never trust a guy that climbs through your bedroom window at night... he's nine times outa ten a psycho-killer...  
  
Luv Ya All!  
  
~ Jenna 


	21. Taxi Ride

The yellow cab drove through the damp city streets as the midday sun shone down on its glistening windshield, illuminating the few droplets of rain that strewn across the glass. The driver carelessly flipped the nearby switch and the windshield wipers began to dry the glass before him.  
  
"Just a few more minutes till we get there, kids." He alerted the young couple in the backseat.  
  
"Thanks." The boy muttered as he stared out the window in a dreamlike state, the girl in the seat next to him continued to read the book in her hands.  
  
Her eyes ravaged the pages of the novel as she sat silently at the boy's side, then suddenly she began to laugh. The boy distracted his attention away from the window and glanced over at the girl curiously as she laughed hysterically to herself.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking down at the book in confusion.  
  
"Did you really hang him from the goalpost on the football field?" the girl questioned him with amusement, her eyes now on him rather than the pages of 'The Woodsboro Murders'.  
  
The boy smiled evilly.  
  
"Now that took skill to do!" he answered nonchalantly. "Not to mention about a half hour!" he added with another grin in her direction.  
  
The girl looked at him blankly for a moment, a smile then grew on her face as she stared at him, they both then began to laugh.  
  
The cab came to an abrupt stop in front of the large building that read "University of Illinois".  
  
"I know some good doctors that came from here!" the cab driver told them as they looked out the window at the passing students. "You kids thinking about becomin' doctors?" he asked them as he shut off the cab's transmission.  
  
"Actually..." the boy said as he and the girl glanced back in the driver's direction. "We're thinking about drama!" he finished with a smirk, the girl then began to laugh again.  
  
~The End~  
  
(Music In: The Goo Goo Dolls, Extra Pale)  
  
Extra pale  
  
Oh you're frail now  
  
I shouldn't laugh about it  
  
Tragedy sets you free  
  
I should have known it from the start  
  
I should have known that it was  
  
Just another sequel  
  
Just another reason for you  
  
How's your day  
  
Did it go your way but  
  
You never ask about it  
  
All the things I wish I'd be  
  
I should have known it from the start  
  
I should have known that it was  
  
Just another sequel  
  
Just another reason for you  
  
Just another sequel  
  
Just another reason for your sighs  
  
Extra pale  
  
Oh you're frail now  
  
I shouldn't laugh about it  
  
Tragedy sets you free but  
  
I should have known that it was  
  
Just another sequel  
  
Just another reason for you  
  
Just another sequel  
  
Just another reason for your lies  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
[I know no one's probably ever heard that song, it's on the Dizzy Up The Girl CD, but I just think the lyrics are dead on with this story, so I just had to put it in there, okay...]  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
That one was for Snoopy, not to mention everyone else out there that felt that an injustice was done when Stu was killed off in Scream...  
  
And just so you all won't push any big screen TV's on my head for ending the story... Look forward to an even more knife happy good time, that's right, I'm writing a sequel...  
  
"Cuz let's face it baby, these days ya gotta have a sequel!!!"  
  
~ Magdalena Iris Roth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: The people, places, and events depicted in this story were completely fictional and are of no actual context. The rights are reserved and the property of Dimension Films, Wes Craven, Kevin Williamson, and me (well at least my characters are anyway). Please do not sue, plagiarize, or use as incriminating evidence as to the question of my sanity in the court of law... thank you and goodnight! 


End file.
